


Évolution Tactile

by Sam_Seven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (ConVin is the main pairing but lot of Luthara too. They also deserve all the best.), (Hell I'm talking about 3 ships so deal with it!), Alternate Universe, Amanda was Connor's adoptive mother and Hank's second wife, Connor is hank's son, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hospitalization, Human!Connor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Metamorphosis, Smut, True Love, You know ghost stories and I'm a big fan of Clive Barker: so let's talk about Cyberghost Story okay, but something else does., in fact: androids don't exist, it's confuse, now for the real tags:
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Le détective Connor Anderson a eu un coup de foudre pour le gardien de prison Gavin Reed et a tout fait pour le sortir de ce milieu exténuant. Six ans plus tard, malgré le magnifique grade de lieutenant, Connor enchaîne les disputes avec son conjoint. Dans son sac, il cache l'alliance qu'il a achetée depuis un mois, incapable de faire sa demande. Et puis, il y a l'accident. Et enfin, la greffe.Moodboard sur Tumblr [À venir]English version here.





	1. L’accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How the Body Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182321) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Le rating "explicit" n'aura jamais été aussi nécessaire : cette fic est majoritairement une histoire d'horreur, avec de la romance. Donc outre les scènes érotiques, il y aura aussi des scènes d'horreur, donc je tiens vraiment à mettre en garde avant.  
> Je ne serais pas aussi trash que Clive Barker, même si c'est mon maître spirituel, mais voilà : je m'essaie au splatter-punk, en quelque sorte, et je poste enfin ce premier chapitre écrit en octobre, et je posterai la suite petit à petit, en sachant que c'est une fic où j'ai encore des idées. Tant que la trilogie Visage Familier ne sera pas terminée, le rythme sera peut-être chaotique.
> 
> Pour la précision, il y a deux pairings principaux : ConVin et LuthAra.  
> Le Reed900 est quelque chose d'un peu particulier, et même moi je ne saurais pas faire la différence selon les moments, donc... vous appellerez ça comme vous voudrez.
> 
> Allez, ça va bien se passer.

3 juin 2038

Route vers Detroit

 

Vous savez, on ne devrait pas mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Si vous l’aviez rencontré dans un bar, un soir de juin, Gavin vous aurait conseillé cette sagesse qu’il ruminait en ce moment-même au volant de la Ford hybride, essayant de se concentrer sur la route dominée par des châtaigniers verdoyants. La date apparaissait sur le tableau de bord et le fond avait adopté des tons verts, s’associant à la fin du printemps et aux feuilles vives. Les progrès de la technologie faisaient que même les voitures étaient sensibles aux saisons. Quelle avancée…

En plus de la ceinture de sécurité, Connor avait croisé ses bras pour se protéger, détournant la tête pour fixer seulement et uniquement le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre. Un enchaînement d’arbres regroupés et entassés, se mêlant dans leurs nuances brunes. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de son compagnon, et pourtant, il se sentait affreusement seul dans ce silence.

L’absence de musique rendait l’atmosphère lourde, à tel point qu’elle semblait s’installer sur leur tête.

Excédé, Connor prit une inspiration et brisa enfin cette barrière muette :

« Gavin.

— Je t’emmerde. »

La répartie était claire. Connor leva les yeux au ciel. Il était prêt à abandonner, mais Gavin insista :

« Je t’emmerde, toi et ton père.

— Je suis désolé que le repas se soit passé de cette façon.

— Tu _savais_ comment ça allait se passer. Comme toutes les autres fois, mais t’as voulu qu’on y aille, et Hank a ouvert son whisky, histoire de se donner du courage pour me sortir que j’étais pas assez bien pour son fils prodige. »

Gavin s’était lancé dans une imitation exagérée de Hank.

Connor était pris entre deux parties et ne pouvait pas trancher, même s’il avait reproché à son père son alcoolisme, un problème qui avait pris une ampleur inquiétante depuis la mort de sa seconde femme.

Il essaya de capter le regard de Gavin, mais le conducteur s’obstinait à regarder la route. Il n’avait pas été aussi assidu dans les premiers temps : le nombre de fois où il avait ignoré la route pour embrasser Connor, et quand le trafic était trop dense, Gavin laissait une main sur le volant, l’autre très haut sur la cuisse de son homme.

Quand il boudait, il évitait tout contact.

« Il n’a pas toujours été comme ça. Mais Amanda comptait beaucoup pour lui, il n’arrive pas à se remettre de… » _de ce stupide accident_. « Vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux…

— Connor, je n’étais qu’un putain de gardien de prison quand tu venais d’être nommé détective. Pour lui, je ne te mérite pas depuis le début. »

Connor se pencha pour prendre la sacoche coincée entre ses chevilles, un geste mécanique pour se souvenir de ce qu’elle contenait, avant de la placer sur ses genoux. Trois semaines auparavant, il avait acheté une alliance et guettait depuis le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Un anneau d’or gris sobre et délicat, mais la couleur s’accordait si bien à la couleur de ses yeux que Connor n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Maintenant, il devait choisir le bon moment. Le moment parfait.

« Est-ce que c’est vraiment important, ce que pense mon père ? » Un silence. Connor était plus fin psychologue que son partenaire et il savait qu’en le raisonnant, il pourrait se faire pardonner ce repas catastrophique. « Est-ce que ce n’est pas plutôt _mon_ avis qui compte ? »

Il aperçut la mâchoire de Gavin remuer, comme s’il s’apprêtait à se dire quelque chose.

Connor voulait le toucher, mais c’était encore trop tôt : peut-être qu’après la mention de quelques souvenirs, le conducteur se détendrait enfin. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant d’accepter de sourire, mais l’attente en vaudrait la peine. Gavin avait de ces sourires contagieux…

« Tu sais, le jour où je suis arrivé à la prison, je n’avais pas peur : j’avais préparé mon entretien et j’avais déjà rencontré plusieurs criminels, ce n’était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Mais quand je t’ai vu, mon dieu, j’ai perdu tous mes moyens.

— T’avais l’air d’un pauvre premier de classe paumé. »

Son ton était sec mais au moins, il répondait, signe que Connor se rapprochait de la réconciliation.

« J’avais un seul objectif, ce jour-là, avant de pouvoir profiter du week-end : savoir si ce tueur avait un autre crime à avouer. Mais dès que je t’ai vu, je me suis dit “cet homme-là, il _faut_ que je l’invite à boire un café”. J’allais interroger un des pires tueurs d’enfants du Michigan, mais t’étais encore moins commode qu’aujourd’hui et j’étais plus anxieux à l’idée que tu refuses mon invitation que de revenir bredouille pour l’enquête. »

Gavin relâcha un peu son étreinte sur le volant. Il se souvenait de cette journée, il se souvenait que, lors de leur première rencontre, Connor avait ressemblé à un jeune con à ses yeux. Le matin-même, si on lui avait dit que sept ans plus tard il vivrait avec ce Connor Anderson, Gavin aurait éclaté de rire. Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, le gardien avait été impressionné par l’audace de ce blanc-bec qui lui avait proposé de se revoir en dehors du boulot, et il avait accepté, sans imaginer que ce premier rencard serait le premier d’une longue série, le début d’une longue histoire.

« Je t’emmerde quand même, toi et ton père.

— Je sais que tu m’aimes. »

Connor fit glisser sa paume sur la cuisse de Gavin, frôlant l’intérieur. Puis il se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue, sentant la barbe rugueuse et appréciant la sensation de chatouille sur ses lèvres. De son côté, il ne supportait pas la sensation d’avoir une barbe, qu’elle soit courte ou longue, et il se rasait aussi souvent que possible.

Il sortit alors son portable :

« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille au restau’, ce soir ? Pour oublier ce qui s’est passé ce midi ?

— Un truc simple, alors. »

Son index balaya l’écran, à la recherche d’un compromis capable d’associer le classique et le décontracté. Ce n’était pas pour son côté maniaque ; en parcourant les photos, Conrad essayait de s’y voir, un genou à terre, demandant la main de Gavin. Peut-être qu’il devrait attendre la fin du dîner et faire sa proposition plus tard ? Dans ce cas, il fallait que le restaurant soit situé près d’un parc, d’un point romantique…

« Tient, regarde si le chinois a rouvert, celui qu’on avait découvert en hiver, leurs brochettes me manquent.

— Ah, j’étais en train de regarder pour un truc italien. »

Il n’y avait rien de romantique dans un fast-food asiatique et Connor espérait pouvoir convaincre Gavin.

« Pizza ?

— Si tu veux. » Soupira Connor. _Ce sera donc après. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose bien situé._

Il aurait aimé faire sa demande pendant le repas : le stress allait lui couper l’appétit.

Depuis Harsens Island, ils verraient les lumières de Detroit, et le lieu était assez désert pour rendre le moment intime. En voiture, ils n’étaient pas très loin de London, et quand ils avaient passé un week-end dans la ville canadienne, ils avaient visité de jolis quartiers…

Connor commençait à désespérer : il fallait qu’il se décide dans quelques heures, et prendre des décisions n’était pas son fort.

Il redressa alors la tête et, sur la route qui partait dans une courbe sinueuse, parmi les taches qu’égrenait le soleil, un chien venait d’émerger du sous-bois.

Connor poussa un cri, mais Gavin aperçut l’animal errant trop tard.

Il donna un violent coup de volant, déviant la trajectoire de la voiture.

Le chien était sauf, mais à quel prix ?

Ni Gavin, ni Connor ne comprirent ce qui se passa par la suite. C’était un chaos de feuille et de buissons qui ornaient une pente qui semblait infinie. Dans la confusion, le conducteur eut le réflexe idiot d’écraser la pédale de frein, alors que le véhicule entamait une série de tonneaux. Les bruissements autour de la voiture ressemblaient aux ailes blessantes d’une nuée d’oiseaux, comme si c’étaient les rapaces qui provoquaient les soubresauts, causaient leur perte.

La lumière dans la forêt au-dessus n’avait jamais parue aussi terrifiante.

* * *

 

Gavin ne se réveilla qu’une fois la voiture immobile, piégée dans un fossé. Le parebrise avait été percé, à l’instar de la fenêtre de Connor, et des feuilles et des morceaux de branches s’étaient invités sur les corps inconscient.

Gavin aurait aimé bouger, mais il en était incapable : des étaux invisibles maintenaient tous ses membres.

Il réussit tout de même à tourner la tête et essaya d’appeler son homme, mais sa mâchoire était paralysée, sa langue n’était qu’un muscle inerte.

Quand il aperçut Connor, il réprima un hoquet douloureux.

La tête de son bien-aimé pendait, alourdie par la perte de connaissance, par le sang qui s’accumulait dans sa bouche et qui s’échappait dans un filet presque noir. La branche d’un arbre s’était plantée dans son épaule, l’épinglant sur le siège passager.

Gavin sombra à nouveau, assommé par une douleur terrible à ses tempes. La même que celle ressentie durant une crise de larmes.

Sur le tableau de bord, une lumière rouge clignotait dans un néant qui avait succédé les teintes verdoyantes ; la technologie avait doté tous les véhicules de système d’urgence, contactant l’hôpital le plus proche grâce à la géolocalisation, envoyant les coordonnées.

Et la machine appelait au secours pour ses propriétaires.


	2. Interlude 1 — 23 mai 2031

 

Quand le détective Anderson présenta son badge à l’accueil de la prison, il était incapable de détacher son regard du gardien en face de lui.

Il avait traversé un couloir de murs jaunis et nus, livides d’ancienneté, tout en étant suivi par un garde qui n’arrêtait pas de se racler la gorge, cherchant à se débarrasser d’une glaire. Pour ignorer ce bruit, Connor avait ressassé les questions qu’il allait poser, les pistes qu’il devrait laisser.

Peter Price était un tueur d’enfants emprisonné depuis huit ans : entre les barreaux, il était passé entre plusieurs mains et avait subi déjà plusieurs interrogatoires, alors il connaissait les techniques de la police et n’était pas du tout impressionnable.

Un mois auparavant, une famille avait emménagé vers Ann Arbor, à Detroit, dans une jolie petite bicoque, et puisqu’ils avaient l’intention de l’occuper pour de longues années à venir, ils avaient commencé les travaux très tôt. Certains ont la chance de trouver des fossiles ou des reliques en remuant la terre dans leur jardin, les Patterson, eux, étaient tombés sur les os friables de deux enfants oubliés depuis longtemps.

En croisant les éléments géographiques et temporels, Peter Price était le suspect idéal, et Connor Anderson devait vérifier si l’ogre du Michigan avait deux autres victimes à confesser ou non.

Au fond de sa poche, il avait fait tourner une vieille pièce américaine, obéissant à une habitude qui avait pour but de se rassurer, comme si le tournoiement du disque en laiton pouvait attirer la chance.

Quand il arriva au guichet, Connor ignorait quelle chance son rituel avait invoquée, mais elle fut assez violente pour s’agripper à ses entrailles, et c’était maintenant hébété qu’il faisait face au gardien.

Oubliant sa mission un instant, le policier essayait de deviner l’origine de la cicatrice qui barrait le nez de l’homme, encore trop timide pour chercher à capter le regard gris. Les épaules solides, adéquates pour le métier, étaient à peine voûtées pendant que le gardien inspectait la carte d’identité, et quand il eut terminé, il se redressa. Il était plus petit que Connor, mais bien plus robuste.

« Votre flingue. »

Connor sursauta et ne comprit tout pas de suite, alors l’homme, la patience déjà usée, désigna la ceinture du détective.

« Votre flingue. Là. »

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! »

Le visiteur posa donc son revolver sur le plateau du guichet, récupérant en même temps sa pièce d’identité.

« Ok, suivez-moi. »

Dans un des principaux corridors, la lumière du jour était striée tantôt par des barreaux, tantôt par des grillages. Les murs neutres rendaient l’ambiance étouffante, et le fait que le soleil soit entravé, ses rayons menottés à travers les fenêtres, n’aidait pas à se sentir à l’aise.

Connor ne laissait rien paraître, surtout que Gavin Reed l’observait, jugeant la qualité de sa chemise impeccable, le motif délicat de sa cravate en soie, le pantalon repassé avec soin, la veste malgré la chaleur qui revenait avec le mois de mai.

Ce type n’était que détective, putain, pas capitaine !

« Vous comptez le séduire avec vos fringues ?

— Pardon ?

— Price. Vous comptez le faire parler avec votre costume pété de thunes ? »

Victime d’un réflexe, Connor resserra sa cravate. Un premier tic d’une longue liste que Gavin allait découvrir petit à petit.

« Avec certains grades, nous avons quelques contraintes vestimentaires.

— Au FBI, peut-être, mais vous êtes que détective.

— À seulement 30 ans. »

Bien sûr, Connor ne précisa pas que son père était lieutenant et que son parcours avait été facilité par cette relation. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le gardien de prison qui ne réagit même pas.

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis cinq ans. Les détenus me connaissent, ils évitent de déconner quand je suis là, alors je resterai dans les parages, au cas où votre petite bouille leur donnerait envie de vous taquiner.

— C’est votre passe-temps, alors ? Collectionner les cicatrices ? »

Connor effleura son propre nez avec son index, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse.

« Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Putain, mais vous êtes venu interroger qui ? Price, ou moi ?

— L’entretien avec Price est une affaire professionnelle, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Mais vous, par contre, vous m’intéressez.

— Quoi ? »

Gavin le fixa, mais le détective se contenta d’un air ingénu ; ses yeux sombres étaient peut-être sombres, ils étaient remplis de douceur. Face à cette franchise presque candide, le gardien laissa échapper un ricanement. Ok, il avait sous-estimé ce gars : à cause de son côté propret, il l’avait imaginé peureux, sans expérience, naïf, mais il était là, en train de flirter avec un des gardiens sans même bégayer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, avant d’interroger tout seul un tueur d’enfants.

Au moins, il tentait ses chances, et s’il était aussi franc avec Peter Price, il pourrait bien obtenir des réponses…

Le gardien sortit sa carte et la passa devant un détecteur, déverrouillant une autre porte à barreaux qu’il fit coulisser. Près des cellules planait une odeur de sueur de bêtes sans fourrure, d’animaux bipèdes qui tournaient dans des cages trop petites, et Connor préférait prendre ses distances, ignorant les apostrophes agressives des détenus. La salle où l’amenait Gavin avait, par chance, été aérée, ne gardant qu’une vague odeur de plâtre fatigué.

« Un collègue va amener Peter Price dans quelques minutes, je reste dans le couloir, juste derrière. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, vous appelez, c’est compris ? »

Le sous-entendu de ne pas jouer les héros était lourd, presque méprisant, mais Connor accepta d’un signe de tête.

Il s’installa et posa sa tablette juste devant lui avec soin, de façon à ce qu’elle soit parallèle au rebord de la table. Sans même s’en rendre compte, ses mains vinrent resserrer la cravate, faisant bruisser la soie.

Peter Price n’avait pas une allure aussi présentable : les cheveux blonds, coiffés en arrière, étaient retenus en une queue de cheval qui arrivait entre ses omoplates. Sur le dos de ses mains, les veines gonflaient, palpitaient même, envoyant le sang vers des joues rondes, roses comme celles d’un bébé. Avec son bouc doré, Peter Price aurait ressemblé à un jeune Père Noël prêt à partir pour sa première distribution de bonheur, mais il avait choisi la carrière d’un Père Fouettard, tabassant à mort des gamins qui n’avaient pas plus de quinze ans.

Avant qu’il ne s’installe, Connor lança l’application de retranscription sur la tablette : la loi voulait que tous les échanges soient enregistrés, mais personne ne savait si c’était vraiment pour protéger les détenus ou leur retirer tout droit d’intimité.

Le milieu était assez hostile pour que la seconde raison soit, en réalité, la bonne.

Gavin Reed était quelqu’un qui ne désirait pas vraiment inspirer une quelconque sympathie, surtout au travail, mais il tenait toujours parole, alors comme promis, il resta dans le couloir durant tout l’échange qui dura presque une heure.

Parfois, il s’appuyait contre la porte qui était percée par une fenêtre en plexi, surveillant la tête blonde de Price, et surtout, pour signaler sa présence.

Price n’avait violé aucune de ses victimes, mais pédophiles ou tueurs d’enfants, les détenus ne faisaient pas la différence : ce criminel était une cible sur laquelle certains pères pourraient se défouler. La survie de l’ogre entre ces murs le rendait redevable des gardiens, et Gavin lui avait bien fait comprendre cette situation quand Price avait été transféré ici.

De l’autre côté de la porte, Gavin ignorait comment le détective se débrouillait, mais quand l’entretien fut terminé, Connor avait les sourcils froncés.

« On dirait que vous êtes vexés. Il a dit que vous aviez un costume de con ?

— Non, pourquoi il aurait dit ça ?

— Parce que c’est vrai.

— C’est juste qu’il ne m’a rien appris de plus… Mais je suis persuadé qu’il cache des informations. Une équipe ira interroger à nouveau le voisinage : avec des photos, la mémoire leur reviendra certainement. »

Gavin faillit lui demander pourquoi il lui expliquait ça, avant de comprendre que le détective pensait à voix haute, s’arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches.

« Hé, vous réfléchirez mieux dans votre bureau, alors traînez pas. Nous aussi, on a du boulot. »

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Connor longea les mêmes couloirs avec le sentiment de rentrer bredouille. Cet échec ne réveillait aucune colère ; juste de la perplexité.

« Price est un sale con, » lança le gardien, « il fait le malin, mais dès qu’il entend d’autres détenus dans une pièce à côté, il se met à transpirer comme s’il était en plein soleil.

— Vous pensez que ce serait possible ?

— Qu’est-ce qui serait possible ?

— Si je revenais, est-ce qu’on pourrait s’arranger pour qu’il y ait… des détenus dans les parages ? »

Gavin se mit à rire : le détective n’hésiterait pas à exploiter des faiblesses, alors ! Cette tête de premier de classe cachait peut-être un flic déterminé.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être possible. »

Connor retrouva le sourire, le remerciant d’avance.

Ils se séparèrent alors : le gardien derrière le guichet, le policier du côté de la sortie. Mais Connor ne récupéra pas son arme tout de suite, fixant celui qui l’avait accompagné. Puisqu’il ne bougeait pas, Gavin l’interrogea du regard, et maintenant que le policier avait capté son attention, il pouvait se jeter à l’eau :

« Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

— Je finis jamais.

— Même pour un café ? »

Il avait beau avoir les airs pitoyables d’un petit teckel, il s’accrochait à sa cible comme un limier.

« Pour un café, je termine quand je veux.

— Demain à 18 heures, ça vous va ?

— Vous buvez du café à 18 heures, vous ?

— On pourra boire autre chose, si vous voulez. »

Gavin fit semblant de réfléchir, sachant très bien que ce week-end, rien ne l’attendait, sachant très bien que le détective lui avait, en fait, laissé une très bonne impression.

Sans hâte, il finit par concéder :

« Je déconnais, je bois du café matin et soir. Mais pour demain, ce sera à une condition : vous invitez.

— C’était mon intention. »

Gavin fit mine de se gratter le sourcil, juste pour dissimuler un sourire.

« Au fait, je m’appelle Gavin. »


	3. Des plafonds couverts d'araignées

Date inconnue

Lieu inconnu

 

Avant même d’ouvrir les yeux, Gavin se mit à chercher. Ses paumes s’attendaient à heurter un volant, un tableau de bord… une branche meurtrière peut-être, mais elles ne faisaient qu’effleurer un matelas rigide.

Dans la confusion, il crut reconnaître quand même l’odeur des pins, avant de comprendre qu’il ne s’agissait que de l’imitation de forêts diluée dans un bain de javel, les feuilles amplifiées dans du désinfectant agressif qui servait pour le ménage.

Le pire, c’était ce silence. Si affreux qu’il ne laissait aucune place à Connor.

À cette pensée, Gavin se réveilla dans un sursaut, émergeant dans une douleur qui l’enserrait des chevilles jusqu’à la nuque. Ouvrir les yeux ne le libéra pas pour autant : la pièce était plongée dans le noir, le laissant dans l’ignorance.

« Connor ? »

Les muscles de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire résistèrent, mais il réussit à prononcer sa peine. Il scrutait la pénombre pour ne contempler que sa solitude : il n’y avait pas la moindre lumière, pas la moindre diode.

Sur sa peau, Gavin sentait le contact évaporé d’une blouse en papier, ce qui confirmait qu’il était dans un hôpital.

« Connor ? Il y a quelqu’un ? »

Sa langue était aussi pâteuse que lors des lendemains de soirées arrosées. Est-ce qu’on lui avait donné des médicaments ? Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé là ?

Aussi lourdes soient-elles, le patient réussit à faire basculer ses jambes vers le rebord du lit, les laissant pendre dans le vide. Un peu plus, et il aurait douté qu’un sol se cachait au creux de ces ombres denses, pourtant il glissa tout doucement, avec précaution, jusqu’à ce que la plante de ses pieds touche un parterre en linoleum.

La zone autour de ses reins était comme rouillée, et le moindre mouvement donnait l’impression que des aiguilles venaient entraver ses vertèbres. La douleur rigide le faisait trembler.

Tout en s’appuyant à des meubles invisibles, Gavin commença à explorer la pièce. Bien que perdu et inquiet, il ne pensait qu’à Connor, avec le besoin de savoir comment il allait, où il était, _s’il était au moins vivant_. Tout comme au premier jour, Gavin se donnait le rôle de protecteur.

Oh bien sûr, Connor était plus solide qu’il n’y paraissait : son calme constant n’était pas une faiblesse, mais un barrage à une force qui pouvait surprendre, tout comme son innocence n’était pas naïve, juste optimiste. Dès le début de leur relation, Gavin avait été souvent surpris, et plus il avait été déstabilisé par ce jeune détective, plus il s’y était accroché. Avant de tomber amoureux, de la plus tendre des façons.

C’était ironique quand il y pensait : Gavin avait été saisi par ce sentiment à un moment où Connor et lui étaient tombés, réellement tombés.

Malgré le souvenir, Gavin n’avait aucune envie de sourire : dans l’angoisse, tous ces moments de bonheur étaient même blessants, et ils gangrèneraient son deuil si Connor était…

Ses doigts tendus finirent par trouver un mur, et en poussant ses explorations, Gavin trouva même un interrupteur, rêvant tout de suite de lumière. Mais son index avait beau appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton, rien ne se passait.

« Putain de merde… »

Toujours aveugle, le patient continua son exploration.

C’était donc ce que ressentaient les détenus durant les premières nuits ? Perdu entre des ombres ? Pas étonnant qu’ils pétaient les plombs dans les cellules d’isolement. La nuit rend l’homme sauvage et primitif.

De déception, Gavin donna un coup de poing dans le mur, regrettant aussitôt quand un courant de douleur électrocuta son bras.

Tout en se massant l’avant-bras, il longea avec son épaule la paroi, quand, enfin, il rencontra l’encadrement d’une porte. Ses mains, peut-être guidées par le désir de liberté, trouvèrent la poignée du premier coup et Gavin poussa dessus, rassuré par cette victoire.

Les chambres d’hôpitaux étaient toujours envahies de machines, peut-être que celles dans cette pièce étaient éteintes ? C’était curieux, mais enfin, un hôpital pouvait avoir une panne de courant. Ou alors il n’en avait tout simplement pas besoin ? Gavin imaginait toutes sortes de raisons, car il y avait forcément une explication logique à cette situation, pourtant, c’était pareil dans le couloir : ni bruit, ni lumière.

Et Gavin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

La peur lui fit oublier les maux qui le hantaient, quand il hurla soudain :

« Il y a quelqu’un ?! »

Les échos semblaient s’amplifier contre les murs, Gavin porta ses mains à ses tempes, puis à ses oreilles, car ses propres mots ricochaient et se distordaient pour en former d’autres, finissant en murmures. C’était absurde.

En avançant, sa hanche heurta un meuble et un objet tomba avec un bruit sourd. Un objet qui se mit à rouler. Tout en se repérant au son, Gavin s’agenouilla, puis se mit à quatre pattes, remuant les ombres jusqu’à ce que son pouce heurte l’objet.

Une lampe torche.

Avant de crier de joie, Gavin préféra s’assurer que la batterie était pleine, ou alors la lampe ne sera bonne qu’à être balancée à l’autre bout du corridor. Dans tous les cas, elle servirait à quelque chose.

Toujours à genoux sur le sol tendre, Gavin fit basculer le bouton.

Et un halo vint percer les ténèbres en hauteur.

Gavin poussa un soupir soulagé, prêt à se remettre en chemin, prêt à explorer toutes les pièces, toutes les aires de l’hôpital pour retrouver Connor.

Mais la lampe était toujours dirigée vers le plafond, et un détail retint l’attention de Gavin. Le faisceau s’entremêlait à des enchevêtrements de câbles et de panneaux de contrôle, un endroit curieux, car inaccessible. Quoiqu’il y avait plus curieux : entre les fils électriques, comme des chauves-souris dérangées par la lumière, des petites créatures avec de longues pattes cherchaient à se dissimuler dans la pénombre.

Gavin plissa ses yeux, essayant de comprendre : ces araignées nues n’avaient pas huit pattes, mais cinq.

C’étaient des mains humaines.

L’homme en tomba à la renverse, déplaçant la lampe qui éclaira d’autres parties du plafond, dévoilant davantage de mains tranchées, et pourtant animées d’elles-mêmes. Les ombres multipliées faussaient les chiffres, mais Gavin aurait juré qu’il y en avait une quarantaine, et les bouts des doigts tapaient toujours, aussi bruyantes que des mygales nocturnes.

Il réussit à se relever et se précipita au bout du couloir, craignant qu’une main ne se décroche du plafond pour atterrir sur lui comme une araignée l’aurait fait.

Impossible de savoir qui étaient les propriétaires, et de toute façon, ils n’étaient pas là : les couloirs étaient des boyaux vides, seulement habités par des câbles sans fin.

Gavin ignorait si c’était le sang qui battait à ses tempes, ou la peur qui le harcelait, mais il était certain d’entendre des murmures, alors que personne n’était là pour les prononcer.

La pensée de Connor lui donnait du courage, au moins.

Au bout du corridor, une porte ouverte laissait fuir les flashs de néons capricieux. Essoufflé et confus, Gavin hésitait à se rapprocher. Il resserra son étreinte sur la lampe qu’il éteignit, elle servirait d’arme à partir de maintenant, puis, il progressa vers l’entrée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, bien qu’il fut toujours assourdi par les murmures.

Le fait d’être policier aidait : pendant que son dos frôlait le mur, il se répétait les mesures de sécurité, les doigts serrés sur la lampe.

Enfin, il entra dans la pièce, surveillant les alentours, mais Gavin se figea. Son cœur rata un battement.

Deux néons étaient accrochés au plafond, et si la lumière n’était pas fiable, n’émettant que des flashs livides, elle éclairait quand même une salle nue, sans machine. Il n’y avait qu’une table d’opération au milieu, un modèle ancien où n’était raccroché aucun bras mécanique, et, assis sur le matelas noir, Connor.

Ou plutôt, _deux_ Connor.

Le premier était assis, les yeux fermés, les mains pressées entre les genoux, le dos tendu et le visage relevé vers le second, un sosie parfait, qui était, lui, debout, les paupières également closes. Il s’appuyait au matelas, permettant aux visages jumeaux de s’embrasser. Il n’y avait rien de romantique dans ce contact : celui qui était debout pressait ses lèvres avec l’avidité d’un affamé, prêt à dévorer celui assis qui ouvrait la bouche, inconscient d’accueillir cette langue ardente qui remuait contre la sienne.

Le Connor qui était debout se redressa soudain, se tournant en même temps que son sosie vers l’intrus. Ils avaient à présent les paupières ouvertes : celui assis avait les yeux sombres, les mêmes que ceux que Gavin connaissait depuis si longtemps, tandis que celui debout avait des iris effroyables, si froids qu’ils semblaient d’acier blanc.

« C’est quoi ce… »

Gavin sentit alors une main lui agripper l’épaule, et il sursauta. Avec une transition brutale, ce qui n’était qu’un rêve absurde s’évapora et le patient fit un violent retour en arrière, se retrouvant allongé, à nouveau, sur un lit d’hôpital rugueux.

Cette fois, la chambre n’était pas plongée dans le noir et il n’était plus seul : à ses côtés, une jeune infirmière attendait, la paume contre son épaule. Sa tête cachait un plafonnier rond comme une lune.

« Monsieur Reed ? Tout va bien. »

C’était une jeune femme, du moins, d’après la voix et de ce qu’il pouvait voir du visage à contre-jour : tout le bas du visage était recouvert d’un masque chirurgical vert pastel, de la même couleur que l’uniforme sobre. Aucun nom n’était indiqué, pas même un logo d’hôpital. L’anonymat total.

Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, mis en valeurs par du fard à paupière gris, presque noir, et des cils étirés par du mascara, si longs que Gavin pensa à des pattes de faucheux…

Il réprima un frisson et tourna sa tête vers sa droite : une immense fenêtre donnait sur une futaie qui donnait un sentiment d’intimité. Les feuilles étaient à peine perturbées par une brise, c’était si facile d’entendre les oiseaux chanter, d’imaginer l’odeur de l’humus intact. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une vidéo sélectionnée, comme beaucoup d’hôpitaux en proposaient aujourd’hui… pour autant, l’établissement était au bord de la mer ou en plein centre-ville.

Quand Gavin demanda où ils étaient, les sourcils de l’infirmière se tordirent, exprimant une déception :

« Vous vous ne souvenez pas ? Il y a trois jours, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Depuis, vous vous êtes déjà réveillé deux fois, mais à chaque fois, vous me posez les mêmes questions… C’est inquiétant, je vais devoir en informer le docteur. »

Au cas où elle s’éloignerait, Gavin saisit son poignet, presque agressif :

« Où est Connor ? Dîtes-moi s’il est vivant ! »

Elle essaya de s’écarter, mais l’homme s’accrochait à son poignet avec la force d’un dément.

« Il est vivant ! Monsieur Anderson est vivant, je vous assure, il est juste à côté. » Les doigts serraient tellement fort que son poignet brûlait, alors elle finit par gémir : « il est juste à côté, je vais vous laisser le voir. »

Sur cette promesse, Gavin relâcha enfin son étreinte.

De l’autre côté, une vitre opaque divisait la chambre, sombre, s’opposant à la fenêtre baignée de lumière. L’infirmière activa un panneau tactile et régla le degré d’opacité sur le minimum. Comme une brume qui se lève, l’écran noir se dissipa.

Près du lit de Gavin, il y avait quelques machines, mais ce n’était rien comparé à Connor : le corps semblait mort, et au lieu de fleurs, c’étaient des écrans qui avaient poussé, affichant un chaos de chiffres et de codes. À croire que sa vie dépendait de cette technologie envahissante ; elle mesurait le moindre battement, le moindre souffle, le moindre degré…

Oui, Connor était vivant, mais dans le sens médical seulement.

Gavin se redressa et essaya de mieux voir, prêt à se lever avant que l’infirmière ne le retienne :

« Monsieur Anderson va bien : il a été traité en urgence. Nous ignorons les séquelles, mais sa vie est hors de danger. Pour le moment, il est dans un coma artificiel pour qu’il ne souffre pas. »

De là où il était, Gavin pouvait au moins voir que l’épaule, celle qui avait été percée par la branche, était à présent maintenue dans un pansement solide.

Connor avait les yeux fermés, le menton dressé : une posture qui rappelait le rêve dérangeant.

Gavin ignorait ces conneries d’interprétation dans les rêves, et Freud aurait eu des théories trop délirantes, tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il était écœuré par un goût amer au fond de sa bouche, dérangé par l’air inconscient de Connor. Et ça avait donné des allures de viol au baiser…

« Vous devez vous reposer, monsieur Reed : vous n’avez rien de grave, mais vous avez besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.

— Alors laissez la vitre comme ça. Même si vous avez des opérations à faire, je veux pouvoir voir Connor. »

C’était l’ordre d’un homme rongé par les regrets, et si l’infirmière avait refusé, Gavin se serait levé pour la faire obéir en employant la manière forte.

La jeune femme accepta, apaisant la colère de Gavin. Désormais, il pourrait veiller sur Connor, en tout cas, c’était ce qu’il espérait…


	4. Interlude 2 — 24 mai 2031

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste au cas où : je spoil la fin du jeu _Life is Strange_.

 

En vérité, la cravate n’était pas qu’un accessoire occasionnel pour le détective Anderson : c’était une touche vestimentaire quotidienne.

Même pour de simples courses, il ne sortait jamais sans avoir choisi dans sa collection, trésor trié avec soin dans un tiroir. Jusqu’ici, il en avait réuni une trentaine, et pas une bande de soie n’arborait des motifs fantaisistes : toutes étaient strictes, sobres, et surtout, d’une excellente qualité.

Celle qu’il portait, ce soir-là, était dans les tons indigo, striée par des lignes argent très fines. Un modèle bien trop classique et qui jurait avec le bar. Tout comme son attitude.

Connor était accoudé au comptoir, surveillant avec anxiété l’heure sur son téléphone. Il était installé depuis seulement deux minutes, mais on aurait dit que son supplice durait depuis des heures. Sa veste était toujours sur son dos et il n’avait encore rien commandé, au cas où Gavin lui poserait un lapin.

Il était tôt, peu de clients profitaient du _happy hour_ , ou plutôt, de l’heure dorée. Ils buvaient leur bière près des fenêtres rougies par la fin du jour, baignant dans une lumière tiède. Un chat se serait étiré dans cette chaleur, heureux et épanoui ; tout l’inverse du détective qui s’inquiétait.

Son seul moyen pour se rassurer, c’était de manipuler cette pièce. Tour à tour, Connor plantait le rebord fin dans sa paume, puis il la faisait glisser entre ses phalanges, maîtrisant chaque basculement grâce à l’habitude.

C’était ridicule, oui, mais elle maintenait le peu de confiance qui lui restait, alors hors de question de mettre fin à ce rituel.

Quand enfin, Gavin poussa la porte d’entrée, la pièce glissa et se heurta à la surface du comptoir avec un résonnement cristallin. Connor la fit disparaître dans sa poche, aussi vite que s’il s’agissait d’une chose honteuse. Il s’apprêta à se lever pour venir saluer l’homme, puis se ravisa : il préférait adopter une attitude détachée, et se montrer aussi nonchalant que Gavin Reed.

Pour ce soir, le gardien de prison avait troqué sa chemise pour un t-shirt. Il avait également coincé dans le creux de son coude un blouson en cuir, signe qu’il comptait rester jusqu’à tard, quand il pouvait faire encore un peu frais.

Sous la manche gauche, des tentacules s’étendaient, incrustés en nuances de gris dans la peau. Le tatoueur s’était appliqué, donnant du mouvement dans les courbes, les chargeant de détails impressionnants : l’un des tentacules était percé par une ancre, un autre était enroulé autour d’un mât prêt à se briser… autant de petites choses qui laissaient imaginer une multitude d’histoires de cette pieuvre encore dissimulée.

Connor fixait le tatouage, sentant l’envie de remonter cette manche pour découvrir où ces bras souples pourraient le mener.

De son côté, tout comme la veille, dans le couloir de la prison, Gavin détailla Connor des pieds à la tête, puis il désigna la tenue avec un geste de la main :

« En fait, que ce soit un rencard ou pour interroger un prisonnier, tu t’habilles de la même manière. Je dois mal le prendre, ou Price doit être flatté ?

— Non, c’est juste ma façon de m’habiller. »

Un peu anxieux, Connor lissa sa cravate, mais Gavin éclata de rire et l’invita à s’installer à une table plutôt qu’au comptoir. Il préférait les échanges en tête-à-tête.

Dès qu’il s’assit, Connor demanda :

« Peter Price a parlé de moi, depuis ma visite ?

— Non, il a pas parlé de toi, mais maintenant, on va mettre les choses au clair, Connor : on parle pas de boulot. Je suis en week-end, et j’oublie tout ce qui concerne la prison jusqu’à lundi matin. »

C’était aussi un rencard, mais Gavin évita de le préciser, peut-être par fierté, peut-être parce que Connor semblait si sérieux que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un rencard pour le moment.

« Pardon, on ne parle plus de boulot. »

Ils passèrent commande et, quelques instants plus tard, un serveur posa deux demi-pintes de bière ; une blonde et une brune.

Connor ignorait quel sujet aborder pour éviter celui du travail, et le temps de réfléchir, il sirotait son verre, laissant les bulles lui chatouiller la lèvre supérieure.

Pour le remuer un peu, Gavin ricana :

« La vache, on dirait un puceau lors de son premier soir. » En l’entendant, Connor avala de travers et se mit à tousser. « Hé, t’étouffe pas, va ! Mais c’est toi qui m’invites, et t’as rien à me dire ?

— En fait, depuis hier, je me demande ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? Tu as été aussi coriace que Price, et pourtant, tu as accepté qu’on se revoie.

— Ouais, si Price avait parlé, j’aurais peut-être pas eu pitié de toi. Tu pourras le remercier la prochaine fois que tu passeras, parce qu’autrement, je t’aurais envoyé chier. »

Gavin avait baissé le regard, signe qu’il mentait, mais Connor porta quand même un toast à ce conseil, rigolant avec sincérité.

Puis, il profita du moment pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

« Au fait, d’où vient cette cicatrice sur ton nez ?

— C’était dans une rixe, y a deux ans : cinq détenus avaient commencé à se chercher, et au moment où on a essayé de les séparer, l’un d’eux a sorti un surin et… voilà. C’est rien : un collègue a failli perdre un œil.

— Oh mon Dieu…

— Ça va. Les gars se sont excusés. » Lança Gavin, et l’ironie arracha un rire désolé à Connor :

« C’était la moindre des choses, je suppose… Enfin, on avait dit qu’on ne parlerait pas de boulot, et finalement, on revient dessus.

— Quand c’est pour me vanter, ça me dérange pas. » En jetant un coup d’œil aux alentours, Gavin remarqua soudain : « comment tu connais ce bar ? Je t’imaginais pas écouter Serj Tankian. »

En effet, _Harakiri_ passait à ce moment-là, et la voix nasillarde du chanteur ravivait des souvenirs. Ce vieil avertissement, tourné en hymne d’amour, pinçait toujours le cœur avec ses paroles désespérées.

« De quand ça date, déjà ? »

Ils n’arrivaient pas à s’en souvenir, alors Gavin vérifia sur son portable :

« L’album est sorti le 10 juillet 2012.

— Woah, j’avais 12 ans… Je me souviens encore de mon père : il était tellement heureux qu’il a fait tourner le CD pendant des mois.

— Et t’aimes ce genre de musique ?

— Ma sonnerie de portable, c’est _Knocking on heaven’s door_ , la reprise des Guns.

— Tu te fous de moi !

— Appelle-moi, tu verras. »

Gavin lança un appel et, sur le coin de la table, le portable de Connor se mit à sonner. Il reconnut immédiatement le refrain chanté par la voix brisée d’Axl Rose.

_Knock-knock-knockin’ on heaven’s door._

_Knock-knock-knockin’ on heaven’s door._

Il avait tant de mal à y croire qu’il en resta bouche bée. Connor devait avoir de l’humour pour avoir cette musique en sonnerie, sans oublier que sa jolie gueule ne correspondait pas à celle d’un flic, plus à celle de l’ange qui ouvrirait la porte…

« J’en reviens pas.

— J’ai une tête à écouter du Schubert, c’est ça ?

— Carrément.

— J’écoute aussi Schubert, mais je préfère Tchaïkovski.

— Non, non, arrête ! Tu ruines tout le charme ! »

Le charme.

Alors comme ça, il y avait du charme ? Connor se sentait rougir, et il bénit la pénombre qui commençait à s’installer autour d’eux.

Les appliques, des ampoules nues cachées par des cônes en carton, rendaient les lumières incertaines et trompaient les sens. Dans l’ombre, les parfums s’amplifiaient, les rires s’entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha aussi constant que les murmures de la mer. Les oreilles auraient pu se noyer dans cet amas sonore, mais Connor, comme Gavin, se concentrait sur la voix de l’autre, attentif à la moindre anecdote.

Le détective raconta au gardien les nombreuses heures qu’il avait passées à l’avant de la voiture de son père, une vieille Lincoln Town Car de 92, aussi grise qu’un matin de novembre, à écouter tous les morceaux de Skid Row, Metallica, Linkin Park, Slayer… Aujourd’hui, Connor comprenait pourquoi Hank coupait quelques titres, notamment ceux d’Alice Cooper, ou alors, il chantait plus fort une sorte de charabia pour censurer des paroles trop osées.

Hank Anderson n’avait jamais porté de cravate de sa vie, et même lors des occasions les plus officielles, il ne faisait jamais l’effort de porter ne serait-ce qu’un nœud papillon autour du cou. De toute façon, il avait toujours préféré les jeans élimés et les blousons en cuir, opposant un contraste radical avec son fils adoré.

Et pourtant, ils avaient en commun cette passion pour cette musique.

« T’as des goûts de merde, question fringues, mais niveau musique, je m’incline, » avoua Gavin en commandant une seconde bière.

« Merci… Tu rebois ?

— Je suis venu à pieds, » se défendit Gavin, « quand je sors, je ne prends jamais la voiture et le métro me sert d’excuse pour pouvoir dépasser la limite autorisée. Mais t’inquiète pas : t’auras pas à m’arrêter pour état d’ivresse sur la voie publique.

— Je te surveille de près. »

Connor commanda une bière sans alcool.

Lancés sur la musique, ils discutèrent du passé, croisant des points communs, et Gavin fut à nouveau surpris par une autre révélation : Connor était un _geek_.

« J’ai surtout un faible pour les jeux d’enquête.

— Ah ! Là, je suis moins surpris. Laisse-moi deviner, t’es devenu fan avec… _Heavy Rain_  ?

— À ma première partie, je n’ai pas réussi à sauver Shaun, » avoua Connor, « et j’ai pleuré comme un bébé, déjà parce que j’étais triste, ensuite parce que j’étais persuadé que ça voulait dire que je serai un très mauvais enquêteur. J’avais à peine 11 ans et ma vie était déjà ruinée. »

Gavin éclata de rire, touché par cette naïveté de gamin.

Pour sa part, il préférait ce qui touchait à l’horreur, se souvenant encore des heures à arpenter la ville maudite de _Silent Hill_ , à fuir les possédés dans _Alan Wake_ , à découvrir les remakes de _Resident Evil_ avant de jouer aux originaux.

Ils mentionnèrent plusieurs titres, partageant de vieux avis, avant de se mettre d’accord sur un point essentiel : _Life is Strange_ était un putain de chef d’œuvre.

« On va voir si on peut s’entendre. Connor, moment de vérité : t’as sacrifié qui, à la fin ?

— J’ai sacrifié Chloe, bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas tuer une ville entière pour une personne !

— T’es trop terre-à-terre ! J’ai sacrifié Arcadia Bay, je m’en foutais. »

Il continua à le charrier, jusqu’à ce que Connor soupire :

« Alors on ne peut pas s’entendre ?

— Je te pardonne cette erreur de jeunesse, va. »

Ils s’égarèrent sur des théories délirantes d’un jeu sorti plus de quinze ans auparavant. Dans les partages de ces souvenirs, des éléments personnels ressortaient : les études suivies, quelques histoires de famille, des opinions… Chaque élément les dévoilait un peu plus, comme des vêtements retirés.

Connor reçut soudain un mail, une simple notification à propos des derniers articles d’un magazine, et il fut surpris de voir qu’il était plus de 21 heures. Même si le métro automatique circulait toute la nuit, Connor proposa à Gavin de le ramener : ils avaient encore tant de choses à se raconter. Un autre rendez-vous serait nécessaire, et encore un autre, et peut-être encore un autre…

L’interrogatoire de Peter Price avait peut-être été un échec, le policier avait passé une très, très bonne soirée avec le gardien.

Au moment de quitter le bar, ils oublièrent la musique et les autres clients, reprenant leur discussion.

Les lampadaires ponctuaient leur chemin avec des halos argent, imitant des pleines lunes qui diffusent une lumière calme. Dans les bâtiments, on pouvait entendre des bruits de fête, ou en tout cas, leurs échos étouffés, mais même la circulation semblait lointaine, accordant un peu de repos à la nuit, laissant aux deux hommes un peu d’intimité.

Gavin et Connor empruntèrent un virage et suivirent une voie qui longeait Rouge River. Le parking était près d’un parc, un coin que la ville avait fait l’effort de préserver, le gardant verdoyant.

La réputation de Detroit s’était améliorée depuis quelques années, quand les quartiers avaient bénéficié d’une nouvelle jeunesse, devenant presque des havres sûrs. Gavin avait assisté à cette évolution, mais Connor venait de Columbus, dans l’Ohio, et il était déjà adolescent quand Hank avait été muté à Detroit.

De temps en temps, la plainte d’une corne de brume, provenant des eaux de la rivière, surprenait les deux hommes. Les silhouettes des bateaux, dessinées à l’encre, trainaient sur les vaguelettes avec la torpeur d’un endormi, et sans s’en apercevoir, Gavin et Connor adoptaient la même lenteur, vaquant plus qu’ils ne marchaient. Une façon de gagner du temps…

« Et donc, ton père s’est remarié avec cette Amanda quand t’étais encore un gamin ?

— J’avais sept ans, oui, mais tout s’est fait assez progressivement. Elle me faisait peur au début : elle était toujours si sérieuse, si droite… Mais j’ai fini par l’admirer. »

D’après le portrait que Connor lui dépeignait, Gavin imaginait qu’Amanda Stern était devenue plus qu’une mère : elle était devenue un modèle. Gavin se dit alors qu’il s’entendrait certainement mieux avec Hank Anderson, préférant déjà la nonchalance que Connor avait mentionnée.

Cette pensée le laissa perplexe, tout d’un coup : pourquoi rencontrerait-il les parents de Connor ? C’était ridicule, ils se connaissaient depuis la veille.

Le parking était plutôt petit, laissant de la place pour une dizaine de véhicules, mais seulement trois étaient garés. Et tous avaient les pneus crevés.

Même s’il reconnaissait sa voiture, Connor resta sans voix, fixant les restes des pneus avachis sur les jantes noires.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que Gavin n’éclate de rire sous le coup de la nervosité.

« Oh putain, Connor, je sais, c’est pas drôle, mais ta tronche… Je te jure !

— Ça ne m’était jamais arrivé, pourquoi ils ont crevé les pneus ? »

Gavin continuait de rire, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Connor, essayant d’apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Des petits cons qui voulaient s’amuser un samedi soir, rien de plus. Allez, je vais appeler un taxi.

— Je le réglerai.

— Ça va ! Tu vas devoir payer pour remplacer quatre pneus, je peux t’épargner une dépense supplémentaire. »

En attendant le taxi, ils s’installèrent sur le capot de la voiture infirme, avec, en face, la rivière. Connor appuya sur le museau en métal, et le basculement faisait peur : ce hochement confirmait que les pneus étaient bien à plat. Il poussa un soupir.

Ils étaient collés l’un contre l’autre, le blazer de polyester frottant contre le blouson en cuir, puis, comme si le geste était devenu naturel, Gavin l’enlaça à nouveau. C’était tellement plus facile quand il faisait nuit et qu’il n’y avait personne autour.

« Je suis désolé que ça se termine aussi mal. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir les chopper ?

— Peut-être, oui… C’est dommage. » Connor n’osait plus bouger, par crainte que Gavin ne s’écarte. « Mais ça ne gâche pas la soirée. Est-ce qu’il y en aura une deuxième ? »

Exprès, Gavin prit son temps pour répondre, et quand il s’apprêta à le faire, un crissement sur le gravier attira leur attention.

Le taxi venait de s’arrêter au milieu du parking.

« J’insiste, Gavin, je paie le taxi, tu pourras payer une prochaine fois ?

— Habile, tout ça pour avoir un second rencard, » admira le gardien avec un éclat de rire. « D’accord, la prochaine fois, j’inviterai. »

Connor s’efforçait de paraître serein, contenant la joie qui grimpait le long de sa gorge et chatouillait ses joues. L’été était précoce dans son ventre, chamboulant tout son corps avec une chaleur vive.

Et plus tard, quand le taxi se gara dans la rue de la première destination, les brûlures se ravivèrent un peu plus.

Gavin ouvrit la portière, mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Connor.

« Tu sais, t’étais presque mignon tout à l’heure.

— Quand on a trouvé ma voiture ? Je pensais que j’étais plutôt ridicule.

— Ouais, aussi. Mais pas que. »

Alors Gavin se pencha, la pointe de son nez frôlant à peine celui de Connor, et il attendit la suite, laissant l’autre prendre la décision. C’était comme inespéré, et bien sûr, Connor s’approcha à son tour.

Il fut certain qu’il risquait de brûler Gavin, et pour ne pas le blesser, il flatta sa bouche avec des petits baisers, prudents et patients. C’était aussi surprenant qu’excitant, et un peu plus, Gavin aurait été tenté de le sortir du taxi pour le trainer jusqu’à son appartement.

Mais il y aurait une autre fois pour ça, alors il s’écarta juste assez pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Connor, qui demanda :

« À bientôt ?

— À bientôt. » Promit-il.


	5. La promesse de chérir

Hôpital inconnu

7 juin 2038

 

Gavin empoigna le manche du coupe-chou pour le soupeser. Il n’était pas rassuré par cet outil qu’il ne connaissait pas, et il se mit à grimacer. Mais une promesse était une promesse, alors il approcha le fil de la lame contre la gorge de Connor, puis, avec précaution, fit glisser le rasoir le long de la pomme d’Adam jusqu’à la pointe du menton, rasant la barbe qui avait commencé à naître.

« Je sais pas si tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire, » grommela Gavin, « mais je suis en train de te prouver que je suis l’homme idéal. Je sais que t’as horreur d’avoir de la barbe, et ces abrutis m’ont juste filé ça quand j’ai demandé si je pouvais te raser, ce qui fait que je me casse le cul à te raser avec un putain de coupe-chou. Je me casse le cul, t’entends ? Si ça prouve pas que je t’aime… »

Connor était toujours inconscient, incapable de réagir à l’humour de Gavin, mais on disait que les personnes dans le coma pouvaient entendre et ressentir, alors ça valait la peine de lui parler, de lui rappeler qu’il était à ses côtés.

« Ce matin, je repensais à notre premier rendez-vous. Ça commence à dater, notre histoire, mais quand je repense à ta tronche devant ta voiture, j’en rigole encore ! »

Gavin avait détourné le regard : le visage placide de son amant donnait un contraste trop douloureux. Même regarder le pansement était plus facile. On lui avait assuré que Connor s’en sortirait, mais l’idée qu’une branche ait traversé son épaule continuait de lui donner des frissons.

Gavin réussit à se ressaisir, et repris le rasage, répétant avec soin son geste.

« Tu dois être plus doué que moi avec ce machin. T’as toujours aimé les vieilleries. » C’était moins drôle de le taquiner quand il ne pouvait pas répondre. « Je pensais que t’en achèterais un, avec les nouvelles restrictions… Tu l’utiliserais si je le piquais ? Je pourrais le piquer. »

Les vieux coupe-choux étaient revenus à la mode, notamment depuis que, pour des raisons d’écologie, les objets à usage unique avaient été interdits. Pailles, vaisselle en plastique, rasoirs jetables… tout y était passé.

Avec son refus de porter la barbe, aussi courte soit-elle, Connor devait manier son rasoir quatre à cinq fois par semaine, mais ce n’était pas un de ces outils d’une autre époque. Comme Gavin était plus négligeant, ses gestes pouvaient être brouillons, ce qui l’obligeait à repasser plusieurs fois pour couper les poils à ras. Et il insistait, en douceur, alors que ses muscles le tiraillaient.

Ses blessures avaient été bénignes, en fin de compte : son dos avait souffert durant la dégringolade, mais des séances de kinésithérapie devraient suffire. Hormis ses épaules qui étaient lourdes et les maux de tête dues aux antalgiques, il allait bien.

En fait, il y avait autre chose : il était épuisé, épuisé à longueur de journée, tellement épuisé qu’il n’en trouvait pas le sommeil.

Tout semblait si irréel depuis l’accident, entre l’état second provoqué par les médicaments et cette impression que Connor et lui étaient les seuls patients de cet hôpital. Gavin voyait toujours la même infirmière, cette petite blonde qui n’avait encore jamais révélé son visage. Il n’entendait aucun bruit, ne sortait jamais.

Étaient-ils des rescapés d’un accident de voiture ? Ou étaient-ils des pestiférés qu’il fallait exiler ?

« J’ai hâte que tu te réveilles, Connor. J’ai hâte qu’on parte, qu’on retrouve notre appart’, qu’on reprenne notre vie… »

Il y avait exactement une semaine, Connor et lui avaient prévu de passer la soirée sur le canapé pour voir _Watch Him_ , un film qu’ils avaient repoussé sans arrêt, trop pris par le quotidien, bien qu’aujourd’hui, les cinémas diffusaient jusque dans les salons. Une ironie amère.

Le temps que Gavin fasse un tour aux toilettes avant de lancer le film, Connor s’était connecté à sa boîte mail et, bien qu’il fut en vacances, avait lu les messages du commissariat.

Chris Miller avait des difficultés à résoudre un cambriolage et, avec les photos et les plans en pièces jointes, la tentation avait été trop forte : Connor avait commencé à répondre au mail groupé.

Premier jour de congés, et il était resté le lieutenant Anderson, incapable de décrocher.

Quand il était revenu, Gavin s’était senti excédé : il en avait voulu au commissariat entier, à deux doigts d’appeler Chris pour lui conseiller d’aller se faire foutre, de dire à Connor que ce n’était qu’un abruti accro au boulot, à claquer la porte pour passer la nuit ailleurs.

Il avait souhaité que sa colère soit contagieuse, pour faire retirer à Connor ce calme habituel, mais le lieutenant l’avait juste regardé d’un air navré, même impuissant. Et en renonçant à répondre à Gavin, Connor avait ruiné ce moment de liberté : la soirée en amoureux s’était transformée en affrontement glacial.

En réalité, cette dispute sans éclats de voix n’avait pas été la première.

Depuis que Connor avait été promu lieutenant, ils manquaient de temps pour tout : pour les films, pour les romans, pour les jeux, même pour s’aimer.

Pas seulement à cause du travail, mais à cause des troubles de Connor.

Tout le monde a ses démons, et ceux de Connor étaient des putains de manies.

Dans des termes cliniques plus précis, Connor souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, certes d’une intensité si risible qu’ils n’exigeaient aucun suivi psychologique, mais qui le rendaient trop perfectionniste.

La manie de resserrer la cravate passait, la joie d’avoir des tiroirs dotés d’amortisseurs pour que les couverts restent impeccablement rangés aussi, ce rituel avec la pièce pouvait être supportable… à condition que toutes ces obsessions soient isolées, mais toutes réunies, elles fatiguaient Gavin.

Sept jours en arrière, la colère de Gavin avait été violente, mais aujourd’hui, elle semblait avoir éclaté à une autre époque. Aujourd’hui, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour remonter le temps, revenir à cette soirée pour choisir d’autres mots, pour faire comprendre à Connor qu’il devait renoncer à cette quête de perfection. Pour ça, il lui aurait répété qu’il l’aimait, qu’il bénissait leur rencontre, qu’il repensait avec joie à cette première soirée dans ce bar, près de Rouge River, où ils s’étaient embrassés avec un respect qui tenait presque de l’admiration.

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour revenir à lundi dernier, et alors, il l’aurait embrassé de la même manière. Le lendemain, quand Hank aurait appelé pour leur demander de venir manger jeudi midi, ils auraient été trop fatigués pour répondre, encore nus dans le lit, et Gavin aurait réussi à convaincre Connor de reporter ce repas, et ils auraient commencé à s’aimer sous le drap…

« Je regrette, Connor, je regrette tout ce qui s’est passé ces derniers mois. Tu m’épuises à vouloir être parfait, à vouloir être l’impeccable lieutenant Connor Anderson… J’essaie de te faire comprendre que t’es pas une putain de machine, que t’es humain, mais tu restes dans ton délire et… »

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, et Gavin réussit à maîtriser son poignet de justesse pour ne pas couper Connor dans son sursaut.

Il s’attendait à revoir cette infirmière, mais l’intrus était cette fois un homme, grand et au visage long, trop long avec une bouche trop grande, ce qui rendait son sourire grotesque. Il portait également cet uniforme couleur amande, mais le rang de médecin était confirmé par une longue blouse blanche. Mais une fois de plus, aucun nom, aucun logo.

Gavin ne lui laissa pas le temps de le saluer :

« Où on est ?

— J’allais me présenter, monsieur Reed, mais si vous préférez connaître le lieu d’abord… » le médecin avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. « Vous n’êtes pas dans un hôpital, vous êtes en fait dans une clinique privée, spécialisée dans de nouvelles chirur…

— On est où exactement ? » Coupa Gavin, le rasoir toujours serré dans sa main.

« À 36 kilomètres de Detroit, si c’est assez exact pour vous. »

Gavin n’avait pas envie du rire. Pire : cet humour lui donnait envie de vomir.

Sans se départir de son rictus, l’intrus reprit :

« Je suis le docteur Kamski, et je suis le responsable de cette clinique. Je me suis occupé personnellement de votre conjoint, monsieur Anderson… à moins qu’il ne se nomme monsieur Reed, à présent ?

— Quoi ?

— Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, je ne sais pas quoi marquer sur sa fiche : Connor Anderson ou Connor Reed ?

— Écrivez Anderson, on est pas mariés.

— Ah bon… »

Kamski sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche. Une petite boîte, si petite qu’elle en était ridicule dans la grande paume blafarde. Le bleu profond du velours était un indice évident sur ce qu’elle renfermait…

« J’ai trouvé ça pourtant, dans une sacoche, quand je cherchais les papiers pour vous identifier. »

Gavin eut l’impression que son cœur venait de se recroqueviller entre ses côtes, assommé par la surprise. Et il chuta quand les longs doigts blancs firent basculer le couvercle pour révéler une alliance simple, mais élégante. Quelque chose que Connor aurait choisi.

Gavin se retourna vers Connor, comme s’il allait entendre une vraie demande, comme s’il pourrait donner une réponse.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Il n’y avait pas une once de regret dans le sourire du docteur, et il tendait toujours l’écrin en évidence, volant la place de Connor.

« Non, je ne savais pas… » articula Gavin.

« Je suis navré. »

_Vraiment ?_

D’un geste brusque, Gavin arracha la boîte des mains glacées, refermant son poing dessus pour que le chirurgien ne puisse plus poser son regard dessus. C’était une preuve d’amour privée, mais ce ne serait que bien plus tard que Gavin mesurerait toute la perversité du docteur Kamski d’avoir trahi ce secret.

« Si vous avez rien d’autre à faire, laissez-nous.

— Monsieur Anderson a l’air d’aller bien, je repasserai plus tard. »

Quand la porte se referma, Gavin ouvrit l’écrin. L’or imitait la teinte et la froideur de l’acier, ou plutôt, il imitait la couleur de _ses_ yeux. L’anneau brillait toujours, comme heureux de luire enfin pour son propriétaire.

Car bien sûr que Gavin était son propriétaire, bien sûr qu’il aurait dit oui.

Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Prétendre qu’il ne savait rien jusqu’au réveil de Connor ? Porter l’alliance pour accepter ?

L’alliance ne quitta pas son nid, s’y confinant quand la boîte fut à nouveau fermée.

La tête soudain très lourde, Gavin vint poser sa joue contre le torse de celui qui avait voulu être son mari. Il était bercé par la respiration, mais elle était trop faible pour qu’il puisse se sentir bien.

Pourvu que Connor ne soit conscient de rien, ou il aurait entendu Gavin éclater en sanglots à cet instant précis, il l’aurait entendu demander depuis combien de temps il avait voulu lui faire sa demande, depuis combien de temps s’était-il promis de le chérir jusqu’à la mort ?


	6. Interlude 3 — 28 mai 2031

Ils étaient retournés dans ce bar.

Comme la dernière fois, c’était Connor qui avait attendu, à la seule différence qu’il était bien plus confiant ce soir-là. Adossé contre la devanture, il ne vérifiait pas son portable, il ne manipulait pas sa pièce : ses mains étaient tout simplement croisées dans son dos.

La vitrine imitait celle de la boutique d’un tatoueur des années 70 : des roses étaient gravées dans la glace, entourant le doux visage d’une fille maquillée en _calavera_. Des stickers abîmés, représentant des têtes de mort, complétaient le thème, mais au lieu de donner une allure austère au bar, les sourires exacerbés des défunts invitaient à profiter de la vie. Et puis, la mort n’avait jamais été aussi bruyante et joyeuse. Connor se sentait béni : les Guns N’ Roses étaient son groupe préféré, et le bar allait passer pour toute la nuit leur discographie.

De là où il se tenait, il reconnaissait sans peine _Perfect Crime_.

Connor s’était attendu à ce que Gavin arrive à pieds, comme samedi dernier, mais une moto de ville venait de se garer à quelques mètres de lui, à un endroit qui n’était certainement pas une place, mais le policier ne s’en souciait pas, riant même quand le motard lui adressa un salut militaire.

« Je croyais que tu payerai le taxi, ce soir ?

— Tu vas pas te plaindre : ce que je paierai pas en taxi, je te le paierai en boisson. » Gavin tapota la selle où était accroché un casque. « En plus, je te ramène.

— Et l’astuce pour dépasser la limite autorisée, alors ? »

Le motard haussa les épaules : ce soir, l’alcool n’était pas une priorité, même s’il avait eu une journée exténuante.

La fin du printemps était une saison affreuse pour les prisons : les odeurs de sueur empoissonnaient toutes les pièces et les détenus étaient excités, soumis au sang qui pulsait comme des armées de démons à leurs tempes. Chaque regard pouvait être un prétexte pour se battre, et Gavin et ses collègues ne pouvaient pas se contenter de simples menaces pour calmer les plus sanguins.

À côté, le calme inébranlable de Connor était aussi reposant qu’un après-midi dans l’Eden. L’effet venait certainement de sa petite gueule d’ange…

Maintenant que Gavin avait retiré son casque, Connor put se pencher pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Le genre de baiser qui brouille les limites de l’amitié et de la séduction.

Gavin soupira :

« Hé, Connor, si c’est vraiment un rencard, embrasse-moi pour de vrai. »

Il restait assis sur la selle, le mettant au défi, mais ce fut ce qui lui permit de rester en équilibre au moment où Connor saisit son col. Même le cuir gémit de surprise. Gavin sentit sa tête basculer en arrière, à moins que ce ne soit un réflexe inconscient pour accueillir la bouche de Connor sur la sienne.

Le lampadaire avait beau être proche, les exposant dans son halo blanc, Gavin s’en foutait : quand la langue osa franchir ses lèvres, il plongea ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean du jeune homme, pressant ses paumes contre ses fesses.

 _Là_ , c’était un second rendez-vous plus authentique.

Les premières notes de _14 Years_ résonnèrent, les coups de batterie donnant un rythme cardiaque à l’air…

Mais est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l’importance quand aucun des deux n’avait l’intention d’entrer dans le bar ?

En douceur, prenant soin de ne pas rompre le baiser, Connor enjamba la moto pour prendre place, serrant la selle entre ses cuisses comme s’il pressait le flanc de la machine pour la motiver à démarrer.

Gavin se mit à rire, le cherchant un peu :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, assis sur ma moto ? On rentre pas dans le bar ?

— J’adore les Guns, mais ce soir, je peux m’en passer. »

Comment on appelait ça, déjà ? Ah oui, l’effet _puppy eyes_. Connor le regardait, la tête inclinée sur le côté, l’angle rendant ses yeux noirs.

Il avait beau jouer les innocents, il ne rougissait même pas.

Tout en se demandant ce qu’une nuit dans l’Eden pouvait offrir, Gavin tendit le second casque au tentateur :

« Et je suppose que t’as déjà tous les albums chez toi ? »

Connor confirma d’un simple sourire.


	7. Être seul

Route vers Detroit

9 juin 2038

 

La route défilait avec une grande douceur ; il n’y avait pas le moindre cahot.

Gavin se sentait perdu entre deux mondes : il portait encore sur lui les odeurs de la clinique, ce désinfectant parfum sapins artificiels, mais il avait retrouvé ses propres vêtements, appréciant la texture du jean plutôt que celle du papier fragile.

Les rayons du soleil, à travers la fenêtre, venaient picoter sa joue, et pourtant, le toit bas du taxi glaçait dans son dos un sentiment claustrophobe.

Il ignorait combien de temps il fallait pour arriver jusqu’à l’appartement. L’adresse avait été rentrée dans le GPS du véhicule automatique, mais il voyait trouble, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit sur l’écran.

Son torse était un coffre vide, et les échos des battements de son cœur semblaient provenir de la clinique, peut-être pour rester auprès Connor, refusant d’être coincés dans un corps qui s’éloignait.

C’était curieux : il ne se souvenait même plus être entré dans le taxi.

Gavin porta ses paumes à ses tempes, où le sang pulsait à le rendre malade, et quand ses mains glissèrent, un contact froid le fit sursauter.

L’alliance.

Il la portait vraiment, alors.

Dans sa poche, il retrouva la boîte à présent vide. Grâce à la lumière plus vive de cette matinée, il réussit à détailler l’écrin et vit enfin combien le velours avait commencé à s’élimer. Depuis combien de temps Connor avait gardé ce secret ? Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais fait sa demande ?

À cause de leurs disputes ? Est-ce qu’elles lui avaient fait regretter cet achat ?

Gavin se mit à caresser le velours, et essaya de lui redonner sa forme d’origine, espérant que l’effet se reporterait sur les sentiments qui s’étaient élimés aussi.

Les minutes étaient des morceaux de coton, incertaines et s’effilant dans un désordre sans logique. Le soleil stagnait à l’horizon, aussi stable qu’une lampe fixée sur un mur azur. Comment allait-il atteindre l’ouest avant la fin du jour s’il restait là ?

Abruti par les derniers effets de drogue, Gavin ne comprit pas tout de suite que le véhicule s’était arrêté ; il n’avait même pas reconnu sa propre rue, celle où Connor et lui vivaient depuis trois ans.

Les murs des trois premiers étages du bâtiment étaient en brique noire, tandis que le reste était en blanc afin de mieux briller au-dessus des maisons, bien plus âgées, qui s’égrenaient autour, témoins de l’ancienne Detroit.

Ce n’était pas un immeuble très haut, pourtant, il lui donna le vertige quand Gavin leva le regard vers le sommet. Au sol, puisque c’était le milieu de la matinée, les rues étaient quasiment désertes.

Quand le taxi s’éloigna, Gavin se rendit compte à quel point son ombre était grande, à quel point elle était seule.

Encore hagard, il s’engouffra dans le hall principal, et entendit les échos de l’aspirateur qui passait son existence à naviguer sur la moquette bleue des couloirs, créature discrète qui filait devant les portes des appartements, nettoyant le chemin des locataires avec une discrétion respectueuse.

L’appartement était au septième étage, l’avant-dernier, et le numéro 702 luisait sur la porte grise.

Gavin se réjouissait de cet accueil, mais il ne se sentit vraiment chez lui qu’au moment où la porte d’entrée se referma, qu’au moment où il fut saisi par les fragrances de cuir qui provenaient des deux manteaux pendus à sa droite. Juste en face, l’affiche de _Deadly Blessing_ s’étendait avec ses magnifiques nuances bleutées, imitant celles de _The Shape of Water_ , affichée à côté. Sur la porte des toilettes, ils avaient fixé des billets de cinéma, celui qui faisait encore des tickets comme à l’époque, et les noms des séances s’alignaient en souvenirs heureux.

Cette liste serra le cœur de Gavin qui avait toujours du mal à croire que, la dernière fois qu’ils avaient franchi le seuil, c’était pour aller manger chez le père de Connor. Comme ils avaient été invités pour midi et qu’ils n’avaient pas eu l’intention de rentrer tard, les volets étaient à peine baissés, et ils étaient restés entrouverts depuis leur départ. Ces paupières mi-closes mettaient en évidence le vide qui s’était creusé pendant leur absence, et, contagieuse, elle venait s’enrouler sous les côtes du rescapé.

Comme s’il redécouvrait son appartement, Gavin se dirigea avec lenteur vers le salon, scrutant chaque détail. Près de la baie vitrée, un séchoir à linge supportait quelques vêtements, secs depuis plusieurs jours. Ils auraient dû être pliés le soir de leur retour, pour éviter ces plis tenaces qui faisaient le malheur de Connor.

Les meubles de la cuisine ouverte, en surface chromée, reflétait les éclats du jour, rappelant à Gavin combien les grasses matinées se payaient cher avec ces effets miroirs à l’approche de midi. Une corbeille à fruits trônait sur le comptoir, contenant quatre tomates qui commençaient à se rider.

Il se souvenait : il avait voulu cuisiner des tomates farcies, mais elles n’avaient pas été assez mûres, alors il les avait laissées se gorger de soleil.

Elles ne seraient plus bonnes quand Connor reviendrait…

Le pied de menthe et celui de basilic tiraient une sale mine, les feuilles racornies pour réclamer de l’eau. Gavin plaça les pots sous le robinet, la mâchoire serrée.

Tout un quotidien fissuré, des habitudes interrompues et qu’il serait difficile de retrouver…

Le soleil allait atteindre son zénith, et il n’avait qu’une envie : se coucher.

Mais avant, il était primordial de se débarrasser de l’impression de la clinique qui collait toujours à sa peau, de remplacer l’odeur de la javel par celle du gel douche, de laver ces fringues qu’il portait au moment de l’accident pour enfiler un pyjama et… dormir. Dormir d’un sommeil sans fantômes.

Gavin sentit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, comme s’il venait d’apparaître.

Il ne l’avait pas, à la clinique. Peut-être que l’équipe l’avait gardé pour que les ondes n’interfèrent pas avec les machines ? Comment se faisait-il qu’il n’avait pas pensé à le réclamer ? L’avaient-ils utilisé pour trouver des contacts et prévenir des proches, au moins ?

Gavin poussa un juron quand il vit que l’écran était fissuré. Bien sûr, la technologie non plus ne pouvait pas sortir indemne d’un tel accident.

Une fois branché à la prise près du lavabo, le portable s’alluma ; la diode verte au-dessus de l’écran était un signe de vie prometteur. Une avalanche de messages défila, mais Gavin n’avait pas la force de tous les lire, trop épuisé.

Il fit quand même glisser son pouce vers un numéro, celui de Connor. Son geste pouvait sembler absurde, mais c’était plus qu’une envie de lui parler : c’était un besoin. Et Connor pourrait lire les messages à son réveil.

_« Je viens de rentrer. Tu me manques. »_

Gavin n’avait pas eu l’intention de se lancer dans de belles tirages comme _« l’appartement n’est pas pareil sans toi »_ ou _« je me sens incomplet quand tu es loin »_  ; ces mots simples et directs signifiaient la même chose, et Connor le saurait.

Gavin prit ensuite une autre bonne décision : il retira de son sac les boîtes de médicaments que la clinique avait laissées, les ouvrit une par une et broya les tablettes d’aluminium pour les balancer dans la poubelle.

Le nom sur la boîte ne lui disait rien, et la notice n’était qu’une sorte de papier à cigarette couvertes de termes pharmacologiques qui amplifiaient son mal de tête. Une seule chose était sûre : ces comprimés ne lui faisaient pas du bien, ils l’abrutissaient, même, alors il était hors de question qu’il y touche à nouveau, surtout maintenant qu’il était libéré du joug médical.

Les vapeurs provenant de la douche se mirent à grossir en nuages bas, l’enveloppant sans pour autant le toucher. Au moins, la douche faisait fondre le froid qui s’était logé dans ses os, mettant fin aux frissons.

Malgré la fatigue, Gavin était terrifié à l’idée d’aller se coucher, terrifié d’affronter des souvenirs encore frais qui s’imposeraient une fois ses paupières closes, terrifié de faire d’autres cauchemars.

Et une fois dans la chambre, ses forces se volatilisèrent.

Sur la chaise près du lit, près du côté de Connor, une chemise était pliée sur le dossier, et posée par-dessus une cravate vert foncé, mouchetée de losanges gris. Connor préparait toujours ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Cette image ancrée dans leur vie venait de prendre des propositions horribles.

Gavin renonça à s’allonger sur le matelas qui aurait été, de toute façon, trop grand.

Quoiqu’avant de retourner au salon, il attrapa la cravate et l’enroula autour de sa main. Celle-ci était un cadeau, et il avait peut-être quatre ans, la soie était toujours douce, grâce aux soins appliqués de Connor. Son autre main se referma sur le tissu souple, serrant la cravate quand il la porta à ses lèvres.

Il baissa ensuite les rideaux du salon, bloquant la vue de la baie vitrée et s’affala sur le canapé. Et sans qu’il n’en soit conscient, son pouce caressait la cravate comme s’il s’agissait de la main de son homme.


	8. Interlude 4 — 28 mai 2031

La proximité des corps, durant le trajet, avait affermi leurs liens, les engageant pour le reste de la nuit.

Gavin avait roulé à une vitesse correcte, et si Connor avait serré ses bras autour de sa taille, ça n’avait pas été par peur.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ils étaient restés dos contre ventre, mais bientôt, ils auraient bien moins de contraintes, et la porte d’entrée à peine franchie, ils se mirent torse contre torse.

Ils n’avaient pas pris d’allumer les lumières, et ils étaient seulement révélés par les lueurs de Detroit, lointaines et froides.

« Tu commences à quelle heure, demain ? On n’est pas très loin de la route pour la prison, il doit y en avoir pour trente minutes de trajet, à peu près.

— Parce que c’est acté ? Je dors ici cette nuit ? »

Connor glissa ses bras autour de son cou :

« Oui, reste cette nuit. »

Il ricana en notant la différence entre _rester_ et _dormir_.

Gavin n’avait pas eu l’intention de partir : c’était une façon de le taquiner, un bon moyen de cacher la nervosité qui rampait de sa gorge à son bassin.

Les chevilles de Connor frôlèrent les siennes quand il se laissa glisser contre le mur, s’ajustant à une taille idéale pour être soumis à de nouveaux baisers.

Puis, comme le propriétaire connaissait les lieux même dans le noir, il guida son invité le long du corridor. Tout était rangé et agencé de façon impeccable, alors Gavin avait peu de risque de se prendre les pieds dans un bazar laissé à l’abandon.

Grâce aux lueurs qui dansaient, il aperçut rapidement des photos encadrées le long du mur : grâce à elles, demain, il pourrait mettre un visage sur les personnes qui entouraient Connor, sur Hank et Amanda.

Il sentait autour de ses poignets les doigts qui le dirigeaient toujours, et une des mains ne le lâcha que pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Sur la table de nuit, une horloge affichait l’heure en chiffres azur, et juste à côté, un bureau où se tenait un ordinateur en solitaire. Les diodes de la machine étaient des lucioles fixes, imitant, à échelle réduite, les lumières de la ville. Au-dessus de l’écran qui diffusait une lumière pâle, Gavin reconnut sans peine une affiche de _Se7en_ , et, impressionné, il murmura :

« T’as vraiment bon goût.

— Tu veux dire… ? » Connor, perplexe, montra sa propre bouche. Son étonnement se ressentait jusque dans sa voix, et Gavin éclata de rire :

« Nan, je voulais pas dire “bon goût” dans ce sens-là. Quoique… »

Il souleva Connor qui poussa un cri de surprise, avant de se remettre à rire. Il n’était pas si léger et Gavin le laissa presque tomber sur le matelas, s’affalant à ses côtés.

« Si tu casses le lit…

— Tu pourras raconter que c’était une nuit mémorable. »

Ce début de complicité était rassurant : Connor se sentait vraiment attiré par Gavin, et ce, depuis leur rencontre, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. L’angoisse le rendait perfectionniste, et le moindre faux pas lui faisait perdre ses moyens, tandis que chaque signe positif l’encourageait à aimer.

Il accueillit le poids de Gavin sur lui avec joie, l’entourant avec ses jambes et ses bras. Les mains cherchaient les fentes des vêtements, sans les exploiter tout à fait : les bouts des doigts frôlaient la peau réchauffée par le tissu, par l’excitation, mais ce n’était encore que le début.

Les stores n’avaient pas été baissés, et les murmures de la circulation glissaient contre la fenêtre, se mêlant aux premiers soupirs.

Connor ne le lui dirait jamais, mais quand il était rentré de leur première soirée, il s’était couché en pensant à lui, l’imaginant tour à tour en amant doux, en amant plus brutal. Il avait dessiné sous ses paupières le tatouage et les courbes des muscles, avant de jouir dans une curiosité confuse.

Cette nuit, en soulevant le t-shirt, il obtenait déjà ses premières réponses : le tatouage était à présent dévoilé, et dans la pénombre, les lignes contrastaient avec la peau. Il se sentait comme le pêcheur romantique qui avait enfin attrapé son triton et s’apprêtait à le chérir.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur cette image, pressant ses doigts contre les reins de Gavin. La pénombre avait été assez clémente pour dissimuler les cicatrices, souvenirs de la prison qui seraient le principal argument de Connor pour convaincre Gavin d’intégrer plutôt la police. Mais pour l’instant, l’amoureux était dans l’ignorance.

Gavin fit glisser le nœud de la cravate, obligeant Connor à retirer sa chemise. Sous les paumes se dessinaient des muscles fermes, la stature d’un nageur. Si Gavin s’attardait contre la peau, il était persuadé de sentir le souvenir du chlore.

Un tintement témoigna qu’une ceinture avait été défaite. Il n’y avait ni hâte, ni geste brusque, et les vêtements, à présent vides, furent juste écartés vers un coin du lit, pour être oubliés.

Avec la même douceur, Gavin retira le boxer de son partenaire, notant combien le tissu était tendu par l’érection. Il écoutait comment Connor retenait sa respiration, les poumons contractés d’impatience, l’imitant de façon inconsciente.

Finalement, peut-être que les coups de foudre étaient contagieux ?

Contre son ventre, Gavin sentait comme un feu bouillir, avec l’envie de s’y blottir toute la nuit, attiré par cette chaleur alors que les températures étaient plus douces depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il saisit les poignets de Connor et les fit glisser sur le matelas, les éloignant pour les bloquer.

« Tu veux des menottes ?

— T’es bien un flic. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et tout naturellement, les bassins se rapprochèrent et les doigts s’entremêlèrent. À chaque fois qu’ils s’embrassaient, ils laissaient une grande tendresse s’éterniser, se posant et s’imposant.

Connor fit glisser la fermeture-éclair du jean, puis ses doigts s’engouffrèrent sous les plis rigides, sentant contre ses phalanges une bosse qui le rendait fier. Sa paume se colla au sexe gonflé et commença à le flatter, le pressant à peine, et Gavin devait le suivre pour accentuer le mouvement.

Il exploitait les faiblesses de l’aine et en faisait des forces, sentant les doigts de Gavin se presser contre sa nuque, les dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Connor bascula ensuite sur le côté, tendant la main vers la table de nuit. Un tube roula quand il ouvrit le tiroir, provoquant un bruit de coup. Il retira le bouchon et versa une petite quantité de gel au creux de sa paume.

Les préservatifs étaient jugés peu fiables depuis quelques années, ou plus précisément, depuis que le gel préventif avait été inventé, car lui était capable de s’adapter aux morphologies et ne craignait aucune déchirure puisqu’il se consolidait sur la peau.

Gavin réprima un léger sursaut : la matière était tout d’abord froide, mais au bout de quelques va-et-vient, le gel devint chaud et épousa parfaitement la forme de son pénis, le couvrant d’une certaine humidité.

Il obligea Connor à s’allonger et agrippa sa cheville, soulevant une des jambes nues pour la placer sur son épaule. Ses lèvres se posèrent plusieurs fois sur l’intérieur du genou, là où la peau est si fine qu’elle frémit comme du papier. Gavin remarqua, même dans l’ombre, les grains de beauté : ils mouchetaient même la cuisse, la hanche, le ventre… son amant en était constellé.

Allongé, Connor savoura chaque contact, portant à sa bouche son index plié, et ses dents coincèrent une phalange. Un tic qu’il avait quand il était excité. Mais un hoquet de surprise le fit relâcher sa prise : Gavin venait de mordre le tendon rigide sous son genou. Sa mâchoire resta ouverte quand une main caressa sa jambe et que l’autre glissa sur son bas-ventre, avant de se placer sous ses fesses.

Les lumières de Detroit s’imprimaient sur les draps, permettant à Gavin de surveiller chaque signe, et il était ravi de voir les ombres remuer avec le corps quand un premier doigt entra, glissant avec de la salive. Le drap produisait des bruits de vagues, imitant jusqu’aux mouvements quand Connor bougeait.

Lentement et avec douceur, Gavin le pénétra, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa cuisse et lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

La nuit portait les couleurs des fonds marins, et l’effort rendait l’air vital. Les soupirs asséchaient les gorges, les langues et les lèvres, mais dans la pénombre, Gavin apercevait le sourire heureux.

C’était le sourire d’un amoureux.

Très vite, les hanches dominées se balancèrent avec celles qui donnaient les coups brefs. Ils menaient la danse à tour de rôle ; les rythmes étaient au début confus, oui, mais ils finirent par s’accorder et s’harmoniser.

Les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, Gavin souleva un peu plus le bassin de Connor, et, même si l’appui était plus difficile, sa main vint chercher celle de son partenaire, et il ne la lâcha pas avant qu’une chaleur ne vienne se répandre dans ses entrailles. Plusieurs spasmes le percèrent le long de ses jambes, se jetant sur son ventre comme des vagues se jettent sur le rivage.

Il se pencha sur Connor et embrassa la gorge tendue, le menton doux, la joue lisse, saisissant le sexe toujours dressé, le pressant à son tour. Connor sentit des fourmillements sous ses lèvres. Plus bas, c’était comme si une eau brûlante produisait des remous dans ses testicules, et, avec la même joie qu’un noyé qui échappe à la mort, il s’accrocha aux épaules de Gavin au moment où il éjacula.

Ils seraient restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes si des crampes ne commençaient pas à le blesser au niveau des hanches, alors Connor changea légèrement de position, se rapprochant pas la même occasion d’une boîte de mouchoirs.

Poisseux, le sperme avait l’odeur des embruns de la mer.

Gavin était essoufflé : allongé sur le dos, sa respiration faisait monter et descendre son torse. Le fluide blanc commençait à piquer, imitant la sensation du sel après avoir nagé dans de l’eau salée. Il sentit que Connor essuya son ventre, un geste qu’il aurait pu compléter avec un baiser, mais Connor hésitait, Gavin le saisit alors aux épaules et l’embrassa.

« Je vais avoir besoin d’une douche. »

Pour une personne aussi maniaque que Connor, cette requête était comme un numéro de séduction.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se leva, sa silhouette blanche contrastant avec les ombres. Gavin détaillait les lignes des jambes, et, en remontant jusqu’aux épaules, sut avec certitude que Connor était un nageur aguerri.

 « Tu es vraiment beau.

— Mais on est dans le noir ?

— Tu peux éviter de casser l’ambiance ? »

Connor se mit à rire : il avait été stupide d’être aussi terre-à-terre, mais le compliment l’avait pris de court. Gavin excusa cette maladresse, riant avec lui.

« T’as beau, mais t’es con.

— Je sais… »

Le réveil venait d’aligner quatre zéros, scellant leur second soir. Ils avaient bavardé pendant des heures à leur premier rendez-vous, et désormais, même les corps étaient complices, l’affection remplaçant les secrets.

Connor laissa Gavin prendre sa douche en premier, et pendant ce temps, il plaça une seconde brosse à dents près du lavabo, lui laissant même un t-shirt propre pour dormir.

Des attentions que Connor jugeait vitales, mais que Gavin trouvait surprenantes : il avait connu des personnes plus détachées après une première fois, après qu’ils avaient obtenu satisfaction.

Dans l’encadrure de la porte de la salle de bains, Connor triturait ses mains.

« Est-ce que…

— Est-ce qu’il y aura une autre fois ? » Coupa Gavin en enfilant le vêtement prêté. « C’est évident, tu crois pas ?

— Non, je voulais dire… est-ce qu’on devient exclusifs ? »

Il chuchotait, influencé par l’heure tardive, ou peut-être parce que sa question était plus facile à poser si elle était formulée à voix basse.

« Comme… On voit personne d’autre ?

— Oui ?

— Tu me demandes mon autorisation pour voir d’autres gens ?

— Pas du tout ! »

La dernière relation de Connor remontait à l’an dernier, ça n’avait été qu’une petite histoire de quelques mois, par contre, le coup au cœur qu’il avait reçu en rencontrant Gavin, ça, ça n’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Alors il avait besoin de savoir s’il pouvait espérer plus que quelques nuits…

« Je passe pas mon temps dans les bars à flirter, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je raccompagne pas n’importe qui. »

Pour l’instant, Connor devrait se contenter de cette réponse, qui était assez prometteuse dans le fond, car il retenait au moins une chose : il n’était pas « n’importe qui ».

Contrairement à Gavin, Connor avait sa matinée, commençant plus tard pour finir au début de la nuit, alors quand ils se recouchèrent avec l’intention de dormir, il n’avait pas osé discuter, respectant le sommeil de l’autre.

Mais ce fut Gavin qui parla, et au fur et à mesure, il en dévoila plus sur sa famille : enfant unique, il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents maternels, sa mère étant trop jeune pour s’occuper de lui et son père, plus âgé mais surtout plus immature, n’avait pas voulu l’accueillir. À l’époque, Detroit n’était pas une ville joyeuse, et certains mois avaient été plus durs que d’autres.

« Il y a des détenus qui sont d’anciens camarades de classe.

— Ah bon ? Ça ne doit pas être facile.

— Ouais, c’est pas facile. »

Couchés sur le côté, face à face, les mains remuaient, pour se toucher ou s’éloigner.

Au cours de la nuit, il n’avait pas seulement évoqué des souvenirs sombres ; il avait fait aussi rire Connor avec son humour désinvolte.

« Je suis sérieux, Connor, si on annonce demain qu’une météorite va faire exploser la planète, je penserai à tous ces petits cons qui roulent sans casque, et je serai pas triste.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas que t’aies sacrifié Arcadia Bay pour Chloe.

— Tu serais pas content de te dire que les abrutis qui ont crevé les pneus de ta bagnole y passeraient ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, riant aux éclats.

Au fil des heures, les nuances de bleus changeaient, devenant plus profondes, plus intimes. Connor avait posé son menton sur l’épaule de Gavin, un bras replié sur le torse, et il s’était certainement endormi dans cette position. Quand le portable de Gavin vibra, à 7 heures tapantes, sa tête avait glissé, se blottissant près du cou de l’autre.

Il avait l’impression de ne s’être assoupi que pendant quelques minutes, mais ils avaient bien dormi une ou deux heures. Comme deux adolescents, ils avaient discuté jusqu’à l’aube. Gavin eut besoin de deux cafés, frottant ses yeux, mais il n’exprima aucun regret. Au contraire.

Il observait les photos du couloir, la plus importante étant un portrait de famille où Connor, à dix-sept ans, avait les cheveux aussi bouclés que la laine d’un mouton. Un homme avec un t-shirt de Megadeth le décoiffait sous le regard bienveillant d’une dame en tailleur-kimono. Gavin n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hank et Amanda, ils étaient exactement comme son partenaire les avait décrits.

Gavin ne quitta pas l’appartement sans avoir embrassé Connor, qui resta, quelques instants, dans l’entrée, tenant toujours le t-shirt qu’il avait prêté. Dans la salle de bains, Connor fixa un instant la brosse à dents, et ne prit pas la peine de la jeter : il savait qu’elle serait utile à nouveau.

Un sentiment fleurissait dans son torse, avec le souhait d’une belle histoire. Peut-être même la promesse.


	9. Freddy

Appartement

10 juin 2038

 

Les cauchemars étaient revenus, morcelés comme des bris de verre et tout aussi tranchants. Gavin avait vu des tables d’opération jonchées de scalpels et de tournevis, de marteau et de pinces. Dans un bol d’acier blanc, il avait vu un œil trempé dans une mare de sang, le bleu de l’iris si délavé qu’il donnait froid.

Il lui faudrait des semaines avant d’oublier l’atmosphère de cette clinique, et tant que Connor n’en serait pas sorti, le poids entre ses poumons continuerait de peser.

Cette putain de clinique. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait, quel nom elle portait.

Son portable était capricieux, mais Gavin réussit à l’allumer à nouveau. La géolocalisation possédait une mémoire, alors il trouverait peut-être son emplacement ?

En ouvrant l’application, il fut déçu : il n’y avait absolument aucune information. Une sorte d’amnésie avait effacé tout l’historique, faisant croire que le portable n’avait connu que l’appartement.

« Putain… »

Au moins, les messages étaient toujours là : le capitaine Fowler, Tina, Chris, Fathia, Rebecca, Lionel, Ben et… Et Hank. Bien évidemment.

_« Gavin, Connor ne répond pas à mes messages, tout va bien ? »_

Connor envoyait toujours un message pour prévenir son père qu’ils étaient bien rentrés, dispute ou non, alors le silence qui avait suivi leur départ avait été très mauvais signe, d’autant qu’il avait duré plusieurs jours…

Hank avait certainement envoyé une dizaine, peut-être même une trentaine de messages à son fils. Face à ce mutisme, ranger sa fierté et s’adresser à Gavin avaient dû lui demander un effort surprenant.

Le futur beau-fils — putain, il va tellement tirer la gueule quand il apprendra ça — prit également sur lui, et appela le père inquiet.

Dès les premières tonalités, la colère remonta depuis ses entrailles comme une nausée acide.

« Allô ? »

Merde, il imaginait sans peine l’odeur du whiskey à l’autre bout du fil. Et il n’était pas encore 10 heures…

« Hank… » Gavin était prêt à garder jalousement sa peine pour lui, mais réussit à surmonter sa rancœur. « Hank, vous êtes assis ?

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Gavin ?

— On a eu un accident sur la route. » Hank n’était pas surpris, mais la peine n’était pas moins douloureuse : Gavin sut que des larmes commençaient à l’étrangler, alors il lui épargna l’effort de poser la question difficile. « Connor ne peut pas vous parler, pour l’instant, il est hospitalisé, mais les médecins m’ont assuré qu’il s’en sortirait.

— Oh putain, non… non… Dans quel hôpital est-il ? Je dois aller le voir. »

Gavin serra le poing, prêt à encaisser : la tristesse ne durait jamais longtemps chez le policier à la retraite, au contraire, la colère succédait toujours très vite, surtout contre le compagnon de son fils.

« Je sais pas, Hank.

— Hein ?

— Je sais pas dans quel hôpital il est.

— Tu te fous de moi ! »

Pour une fois, Gavin comprenait parfaitement la colère de Hank. Comment pouvait-il ignorer dans quel hôpital Connor était ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu te fous de moi, Gavin ! Comment tu peux ignorer ça ? T’es con à ce point ? T’es con au point de ne pas savoir dans quel foutu hôpital ton homme est soigné ?! »

Gavin était déjà énervé contre lui-même, il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir Hank sur le dos. Maintenant, il était prêt à balancer son portable.

Cassé pour cassé, de toute façon…

« Qui tenait le volant, Gavin ? »

Gavin s’était redressé dans un sursaut, ce qui réveilla une douleur dans ses épaules.

Connor vivait une période trouble : ses compétences avaient été récompensées par le rang de lieutenant, mais l’important taux de stress qui allait avec n’aidait en rien ses troubles anxieux. Sans compter que le décès d’Amanda, deux ans auparavant, restait une épreuve que son père n’arrivait qu’à surmonter avec l’alcool, et le fils, endeuillé aussi, assistait à cette déchéance, tout juste capable de la freiner.

Le soutien de Gavin avait été constant, mais plus les mois passaient, plus il doutait de la solidité de ses épaules, de son affection. Toute cette pression pesait.

Mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Pour lui. Pour Connor.

« Vous savez quoi, Hank ? Ça fait des semaines que je rêve de vous dire ça : je vous emmerde. D’accord ? »

Chaque mot fut pesé, alourdi par la colère. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, alors il répéta :

« Je vous emmerde. »

Et il raccrocha. Pas de la manière traditionnelle, mais en lançant le portable au sol, ce qui acheva de faire exploser l’écran.

Gavin ne regretta même pas son geste, au contraire, ça le soulagea. Et puis, ça lui faisait une bonne raison de sortir et d’aller en ville pour acheter de quoi remplacer l’appareil.

En passant dans le couloir, il aperçut du coin de l’œil le portrait de Connor, celui où il avait dix-sept ans, aimé par son père et par Amanda. Si ça n’avait pas été le portable, ç’aurait été cette putain de photo avec la tronche de Hank.

Par chance, claquer la porte ne causa aucun dégât ; la photo ne se décrocha pas.

En chemin, il appela Fowler, et de façon surprenante, le capitaine, adepte des remontrances poussées en gueulantes, parut soulagé d’entendre un de ces détectives.

« Putain, Gavin, on se faisait du mouron, impossible de recontacter l’hôpital qui…

— Quoi ? L’hôpital ?

— Oui, celui où Connor et toi avez été pris en charge. Jeudi dernier, une infirmière nous a appelés pour nous prévenir que vous aviez eu un accident, et depuis, aucune nouvelle… »

Alors la clinique avait bien contacté le commissariat.

« Vous avez pas réussi à les recontacter ?

— Ça sonne, mais personne ne décroche. On ne pouvait pas vraiment insister…

— Ils ont pas donné une adresse, un nom ?

— Rien, juste que vous avez été soignés par le docteur Kowalski.

— Kamski.

— Ouais, un truc comme ça. »

L’appel remontait à une semaine auparavant : à part le fait qu’il s’agissait d’une infirmière à la voix calme qui assurait que le docteur Kamski avait évité le pire, Fowler ne se souvenait de rien d’autre.

« Gavin… T’as besoin de te reposer, mais si l’absence de Connor est trop dure, tu reviens quand tu veux, d’accord ? Et surtout… tiens-nous au courant. »

Le détective promit de leur donner des nouvelles, de lui et de Connor.

Avant de retourner au commissariat, Gavin voulait se laisser quelques jours, puis, il retrouverait son poste, son quotidien, peut-être que Connor serait même de retour à ce moment-là, et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Tout.

Il faisait bon, peut-être même un peu trop chaud, ce qui l’obligeait à s’isoler sous les arbres, à l’ombre. Prendre l’air dans le centre principal de Detroit lui changea les idées.

Même se prendre la tête entre tous les modèles de téléphones devenait une joie. Les vitrines étaient saturées de publicités, mais Gavin s’en foutait, fixant les présentoirs où étaient exposés des téléphones aussi légers et souples que des feuilles de papier.

Connor et lui n’étaient pas des passionnés de technologie, étant plutôt de grands nostalgiques. Un robot-cuiseur ? Ils n’en avaient pas besoin, Gavin se débrouillait très bien dans ce domaine. Un assistant domestique ? Connor tenait leurs agendas avec précision et était aussi fiable qu’Alexa 4.0. Ils possédaient bien un roomba, mais le modèle d’il y a cinq ans, et qui était toujours aussi efficace : l’appât de la nouveauté, ils n’y mordaient jamais.

Ils étaient donc de très mauvais clients auprès des vendeurs en informatique, impassibles et ne souhaitant que le strict minimum. Celui qui s’était proposé de conseiller Gavin abandonna bien vite la bataille, et la vente dura une dizaine de minutes, temps de transfert de mémoire du précédent téléphone au nouveau inclus.

Il remarqua que Hank avait tenté de le rappeler à huit reprises avant de renoncer. À partir de maintenant, Gavin n’enverrait que des messages, il ne passerait plus aucun appel.

Sans attendre, il poursuivit son ménage informatique et désactiva l’assistant vocal, ne supportant pas ces AI intrusives et trop curieuses. L’auto-correcteur pouvait aussi aller se faire foutre : il savait écrire et n’avait pas besoin que le programme le devance et devine ses phrases.

Putain, ils faisaient même des programmes qui apportaient des conseils en sexualité, leur donnant même le nom de Traci. Quelle connerie.

Une seconde corvée l’attendait : se renseigner concernant la voiture. Est-ce qu’une dépanneuse l’avait récupérée ? Il ne savait pas où elle était, mais au garage, ils pourraient la géolocaliser avec son numéro de série.

Les garages étaient des lieux qui avaient bien changé, au cours des dernières années : c’était déconcertant, mais certains se confondaient avec des cabinets médicaux ou des laboratoires. À ceci près qu’ils ne soignaient que des véhicules. Dans les salles principales, des bras mécaniques s’activaient sans cesse autour de carcasses en métal, et les tâches d’huile étaient rares, ce qui rendait le bleu de travail occasionnel.

Le garagiste était un jeune homme soigné, et il accueillit Gavin, répondant à sa requête. Le géolocalisateur fonctionna sans peine, révélant que la voiture se trouvait à quarante-deux kilomètres de Detroit. Gavin en profita pour scruter la carte, étudiant l’écran en espérant apercevoir la clinique, mais il n’y avait que des terrains vagues et des forêts.

Rien. Il n’y avait rien.

Sans l’appel de Fowler, il aurait pu croire que la clinique faisait partie de ses cauchemars.

« Une dépanneuse pourra aller la chercher lundi, ça vous va ?

— C’est pas pressé.

— On attend les photos et je vous prépare un devis. »

Gavin dut attendre que le drone, appartenant au garage, arrive jusqu’au véhicule et communique quelques photos pour donner une idée quant aux réparations.

Assis sur un banc en métal dur, il massa son épaule. La douleur lui rappela qu’il devrait prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Devait-il bloquer une date aussi pour Connor ? Son épaule avait été percée, et le docteur Shinohara lui interdirait sûrement de retourner faire des brasses avant un long moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garagiste se mit à siffler :

« Vous avez eu un sacré accident ! »

C’était difficile de faire une estimation précise, mais un premier devis fut posé et Gavin ne réfléchit même pas, acceptant le montant à régler.

Il avait hâte que la voiture soit réparée et de pouvoir tourner cette page qui n’en finissait plus.

Maintenant que ces deux tâches étaient réglées, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre que les choses avancent.

En chemin, Gavin s’arrêta devant la devanture d’une animalerie. Dans une caisse remplie de linges, une chatte massait l’air, les yeux plissés de bonheur, pendant que ses quatre chatons la tétaient. Ces boules de poils se serraient les unes contre les autres, formant la plus douce des familles. Gavin attendait que l’un d’eux relève son museau, il adorait tellement ces bouilles malheureuses à vous déchirer le cœur, mais ils s’obstinaient à rester accrochés à ces mamelles pleines de lait.

Gavin finit par entrer, souriant à ces petites créatures.

Il avait un chat à l’époque où il avait rencontré Connor, une belle bête du nom de Batman, mais il avait été empoisonné deux ans plus tard. Quelques mois après son décès, Connor avait proposé d’adopter un autre chat, mais Gavin, catégorique, avait refusé.

Son deuil était terminé, aujourd’hui, et il pourrait peut-être accueillir un nouveau compagnon sans avoir l’impression d’être incapable de l’aimer ?

Le guichetier le salua et proposa son aide, mais le visiteur, encore indécis, assura qu’il ne faisait qu’un tour.

Des serpents dormaient dans des vivariums, ouvrant parfois un œil discret pour suivre l’homme. Les corps luisaient, humides de souplesse, l’inverse des fourrures duveteuses des souris dans une cage éloignée, invitant à gratouiller les dos délicats.

Un chat dans une cage attira son attention : son poil était aussi noir que du charbon, mais le plus surprenant, c’était une de ses oreilles. Elle était recroquevillée en un petit morceau de chair rose et gaufrée, donnant une asymétrie particulière à la tête en triangle. Les grands yeux jaunes le fixaient, pleins de curiosité innocente.

« Celui-là est le dernier d’une portée, la minette avait accouché dans un vieux bâtiment qui a pris feu un mois plus tard. Il a réussi à s’enfuir. »

L’histoire du vendeur aurait pu être du baratin, mais l’oreille et la tempe nue confirmaient le récit.

« Il a quel âge ?

— Quatre ans.

— Il n’a jamais été adopté ?

— Non. »

Gavin posa son doigt contre une des tiges en métal, et le chat vint frotter son museau. Son souffle était presque brûlant. Quand Gavin écarta sa main, le chat, frustré, leva une patte et s’accrocha au grillage, les griffes en évidence. Il se mit à miauler, outré de ne pas recevoir plus de caresses.

« Vous le vendez toujours ? »

Le vendeur eut l’air surpris.

« Bien sûr. »

D’habitude, on lui demandait plutôt des chatons, de préférence sans malformation ou cicatrice, et surtout, pas noir. Certaines superstitions restaient tenaces. Mais Gavin n’était pas un client ordinaire, même dans une animalerie.

Ce coup de tête l’obligea à acheter des croquettes et une litière par la même occasion.

Le chat n’avait pas encore rangé ses griffes, surveillant la scène et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait au comptoir.

« Comment vous allez l’appeler ? »

Son nom était tout trouvé.

« Freddy. »

Freddy Krueger.

Connor allait adorer.


	10. Interlude 5 — 30 juin 2031

« Becky, amène les gars par-là ; le détective Anderson va bientôt arriver. »

La gardienne confirma à son collègue que ce serait fait, et elle montra le chemin aux détenus. Pas un ne bronchait : Rebecca Burnow n’avait pas la carrure d’une armoire, mais elle pratiquait la boxe depuis des années, et quand elle marchait, ses cuisses gonflaient sous son pantalon d’uniforme, dès qu’elle soulevait un bras, ses biceps devenaient acier.

Des détenus avaient bien tenté de lui toucher le cul, mais ils n’avaient réussi qu’à se faire casser un ou plusieurs doigts. Un traitement qui calmait les ardeurs même des plus pervers.

C’était une femme, très jolie, au passage, mais les prisonniers avaient compris qu’elle n’était pas pour autant une proie, et pour certains, le respect pour une personne appartenant au sexe féminin était une expérience toute nouvelle.

« T’as vraiment besoin d’assister à l’entrevue ? » Demanda Becky. Elle venait de refermer la porte, et se tenait devant son collègue, un poing sur sa hanche. « Autant j’aurais pas dit ça la première fois, mais ce détective a l’air plus têtu et solide qu’il n’y paraît.

— Putain, je te le fais pas dire. » Ricana Gavin, les bras croisés.

Mais oui, il voulait quand même assister à l’échange, surtout parce que la semaine dernière, Price avait refusé de voir Connor. Une attitude qui n’avait pas plu au gardien, qui était, par ailleurs, devenu le petit ami du flic.

Sa collègue se mit à rire et lui fila un petit coup contre l’épaule :

« On touche pas au chéri du grand méchant Reed, hein ? Je te comprends, va. Price est un sale type, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour lui rentrer dans le lard.

— Becky, plus personne utilise cette expression depuis vingt ans.

— Je sais, c’est ce qui fait son charme. En plus, je lui trouve une certaine poésie. » Elle serra ses poings. « Je me vois donner des coups dans un jambon.

— Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, ils ont l’air dégueu’. »

Le bruit d’une porte coulissante les interrompit. Au bout du couloir jauni, Connor suivait un autre gardien, un mexicain aussi grand, aussi noueux et aussi brun qu’un arbre : un chic type du nom de Lionel Casillas, simple et tranquille, mais redoutable une fois mis en colère.

« Reed, je te laisse prendre le relai. »

Lionel lui adressa un clin d’œil, ce qui fait grogner Gavin. C’était à croire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de secret, mais enfin, tant que les détenus, du moins les plus dangereux, ne savaient rien, tout allait bien. Même à l’aube de cette décennie, l’homosexualité restait un sujet épineux, surtout dans le milieu carcéral.

Connor et Gavin ne prirent pas la peine de se saluer : ils s’étaient vus ce matin, Connor ayant passé la nuit chez lui. La chaleur l’avait obligé à plier sa veste sur son bras, mais la cravate, impeccable, restait toujours autour de son cou.

Cette nuit, c’était autour de ses poignets qu’elle avait été nouée, et Gavin dut faire un effort pour penser à autre chose. Il pourrait toujours prétendre que la chaleur le faisait rougir, mais ses collègues se foutraient de lui, blaguant sur le fait qu’aujourd’hui, la chaleur se nommait Connor Anderson.

Dans la salle, la même qu’ils avaient utilisée pour interroger Price, Gavin laissa le détective s’installer à la table, en profitant, de son côté, pour ouvrir les fenêtres. L’air dehors était lourd, mais la pièce se situait dans une aile plongée dans l’ombre, alors une brise fraîche s’infiltra à travers les barreaux.

Connor s’accouda au rebord, profitant de l’air frais.

« Merci, Gavin.

— C’était pour moi, surtout : je crève de chaud.

— Non, enfin… si, merci pour la fenêtre, mais merci surtout d’avoir réuni des détenus à côté. Si j’étais une machine, je dirais qu’il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chance que Price est bien celui qui a tué ces enfants. Il faut juste qu’il avoue. »

Parmi toutes les qualités que Gavin avait découvertes chez Connor, il y avait celle d’être un très bon flic. Réfléchi, patient et tenace, le détective Anderson n’avait pas obtenu son grade juste en faisant jouer ses relations : il le méritait.

Becky avait raison : Connor pourrait se débrouiller, d’autant que Price n’était pas le premier suspect qu’il interrogeait.

« Je serais pas loin.

— Je sais. »

Le détective lui adressa un de ces sourires en coin pleins de douceur.

Même si Connor ne lui avait rien dit, Gavin avait compris qu’il éprouvait des sentiments sincères pour lui : ce genre de sourire le prouvait. Quant à lui, il n’était sûr de rien : à chaque fois que Connor lui souriait de cette manière, son cœur se mettait à se balancer pour mieux imiter la courbe des lèvres, mais sinon… ?

En guise de réponse, Gavin lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et Connor dut se recoiffer rapidement.

Un gardien, que le détective n’avait jamais vu, ouvrit la porte et, sans un mot, intima à Price d’entrer. Comme la fois précédente, Connor lança l’application d’enregistrement et invita le prisonnier à s’installer.

Pour des raisons administratives, l’enquêteur rappela la date de l’entretien, le motif et fit un bref récapitulatif des rencontres précédentes, mentionnant celle qui avait été annulée.

« Vous avez refusé de me voir, jeudi dernier, pourquoi avez-vous changé d’avis ? »

Les pommettes de Price ressemblaient à deux pommes posées sur du foin blond. Ses bras croisés faisaient gonfler son torse, mais son obstination n’usait toujours pas la patience de son interlocuteur.

Au contraire, il se montra même conciliant :

« Prenez votre temps. »

Price lâcha un ricanement.

« Trop aimable. Ça vous amuse de faire le malin, hein ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous faîtes le malin avec votre costard de jeune riche et votre petite tronche, tout propret comme un jeune diplômé, mais je sais que vous vous tapez le gardien Reed. »

Connor ne blêmit même pas ; tout au plus, il haussa un sourcil.

« Price, il n’y a aucun rapport avec…

— Je vous imagine très bien, sans vos fringues impec’, à quatre pattes en train de vous en prendre plein le cul. »

Gavin avait pu entendre, près de la porte, et cette provocation le mit hors de lui. Becky tenta de le retenir, de lui rappeler que les détenus à côté avaient été réunis pour faire peur à Price, mais son collègue se rua dans la pièce et il agrippa Price, coinçant sa gorge dans le creux de son coude.

« Présente tes excuses, Price. »

Contrairement au gardien qui commençait à étrangler le détenu, le détective restait impassible.

« Vous avez terminé, Price ? Est-ce que nous pouvons revenir à notre premier sujet ? »

Dans le silence soudain, le chahut provoqué par les prisonniers dans la pièce d’à côté devint évident, mais ce n’était plus une menace assez sérieuse pour le gardien, qui répéta son conseil :

« Présente tes excuses, Price, ou je connais quelques gars qui seront ravis de t’en foutre plein le cul avant la fin de la journée. » Son étreinte se resserra. « Tu choisis : soit tu passes quelques heures avec ceux d’à côté, soit tu réponds gentiment aux questions du détective. »

Incapable d’articuler et plus rouge que s’il avait pris le soleil, Peter Price désigna son choix du doigt ; il dressa un index vers Connor.

D’un signe de la main, le détective demanda au gardien de libérer l’homme. Ça suffisait. Les choses allaient déjà trop loin, et il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère davantage. Vraiment, il en avait entendu d’autres, et les mots de Price étaient déjà oubliés.

S’attaquer à la vie sexuelle d’un individu ou à son derrière était une tactique tellement vue et revue qu’elle fonctionnait de moins en moins, plusieurs de ses collègues, notamment des femmes, pourraient en témoigner.

« Nous pouvons reprendre, Price ? »

Le tueur d’enfants grogna. Il demanda un verre d’eau avec une voix enrouée, et Gavin était obligé de lui apporter ce fichu verre, car autrement, Price pourrait faire mine qu’il n’était plus capable de parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Connor demanda au gardien de les laisser, prouvant à Price que ses petits commentaires l’avaient à peine touché.

Mais avec ce genre de provocation, le détenu s’était fait un ennemi coriace, et quand Gavin revint dans le couloir, ni Becky, ni Lionel n’osa prononcer un mot. Eux aussi, pouvaient s’en prendre une juste pour une blague qui aurait détendu l’atmosphère, mais de toute façon, personne n’avait envie de rire…

Enfin, Becky souffla :

« Quel enculé…

— Connor pense qu’il a vraiment tué ces enfants.

— Même s’il a raison, la peine de Price ne peut pas être alourdie. »

Sans un mot, Lionel fit craquer ses phalanges. Une longue cicatrice partait de la base de son pouce jusqu’à son poignet et la ligne, gonflée, avait l’allure d’un ver de terre brun. Ils avaient tous leurs propres marques de ce métier ingrat, mais Lionel avait une force qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant vingt ans. Une force qu’il puisait, disait-il, de sa femme et de ses trois filles.

« Il est déjà condamné à perpète, » continua sa collègue, « et notre rôle est de surveiller, pas d’alourdir une condamnation.

— Pour nous, ça ne changera rien, c’est vrai, » reconnut Lionel, « mais pense aux familles, Becky. Elles ne peuvent pas faire leur deuil pour le moment, et si Price n’avoue pas, il leur retire ce droit. »

Gavin se mordit la joue : il était tout l’inverse de son collègue, et pourtant, il admirait son calme, sa sagesse.

Devenir surveillant pénitencier, c’était cultiver une rage contre certains spécimens de l’humanité. Les petits dealers et voleurs de voiture pouvaient susciter de la pitié, ou bien du mépris, mais les violeurs, les tueurs, les manipulateurs inspiraient bien plus… Et puis ensuite, on apprenait à connaître les détenus, à les voir au-delà de leurs crimes, à essayer de comprendre. Un talent que Lionel avait perfectionné, et que Gavin essayait d’appliquer au jour le jour pour faciliter son quotidien, mais entre ce soleil de plomb et cette nervosité, c’était difficile.

Sans oublier sa relation avec Connor qui commençait, et qui menait à quelque chose que Gavin n’arrivait pas à visualiser. Il avait peur que cela ne dure que quelques semaines, tout comme il avait peur que cela dure des années.

Et si leur histoire durait, est-ce que Connor apporterait ce que la famille Casillas apportait à Lionel ? Est-ce qu’il serait heureux ?

Depuis la fenêtre de la porte, Gavin observait Connor en pleine conversation. Au fond, il voulait croire qu’il pourrait être comblé avec cet homme, il en était presque persuadé.

D’ici, il entendait quelques mots seulement, mais assez pour comprendre que le détective obtenait enfin des aveux.

Connor écoutait le récit de l’ogre du Michigan en soutenant son regard, la mâchoire à peine contractée. Les derniers moments des deux enfants furent immortalisés sur l’enregistrement, leur peine gravée dans la mémoire de la machine.

Puis, une fois toutes les réponses enregistrées, Connor toucha l’icône d’arrêt. Sa mission était terminée.

« Je vous remercie, Price. » Le détective rangea son matériel et, avant de se lever, fit mine de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Oh, avant d’oublier : je devais vous remercier pour autre chose, d’après le gardien Reed, alors… Merci, à nouveau. »

Il lui adressa un sourire presque sincère, mais Price ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire, et il le regarda avec de grands yeux, jusqu’à ce que Lionel vienne le récupérer.

Le détective était satisfait : il avait tous les éléments dont il avait besoin, et son retour au commissariat le rendait impatient. Toutefois, il ne quitta pas la prison sans demander à Gavin s’il allait bien.

La question laissa le gardien perplexe :

« Si _moi_ , je vais bien ? C’est pas plutôt à toi qu’il faut poser la question ? Après ce que Price t’a balancé à la gueule ? »

Connor haussa les épaules, un rictus en coin : ce que le prisonnier lui avait dit était si méprisable que c’était déjà oublié. À sa place, Gavin aurait pété le nez de celui qui aurait osé lui parler comme ça, et il aurait ruminé ces paroles pendant des jours, mais non, Connor restait imperturbable.

À l’abri des regards, Connor saisit son poignet avec une douceur compatissante, et essaya de faire rire son partenaire :

« Peut-être que Price est jaloux ?

— Et de qui ? De toi ou de moi ?

— Je dirais de moi. »

Connor lui fit un clin d’œil, et c’était comme si la température perdait enfin quelques degrés, comme si l’orage qui tonnait depuis des heures dans son ventre cessait.

Le policier possédait une force différente de la sienne, et Gavin imagina qu’elle était similaire à celle de Lionel : tranquille, mais solide. Une force sur laquelle on peut se reposer avec une confiance totale.

Oui, Gavin allait bien. Il savait que désormais, il irait bien.


	11. Assez de force

Appartement

10 juin 2038

 

Non, Connor n’avait jamais blêmi face à quelqu’un d’insultant.

Mais il avait d’autres faiblesses, et Gavin se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert ses TOC, se rappelant sans peine comment Connor était devenu livide un soir où, après avoir posé sa veste sur une chaise, il avait cru avoir perdu cette vieille pièce.

Elle était tout simplement tombée de la poche pour aller rouler sur le tapis gris qu’il avait à l’époque, discrète à cause de cet effet ton sur ton. Quand Gavin lui avait tendu ce porte-bonheur, Connor avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, obligé de s’asseoir tant ses jambes flageolaient.

Gavin lui avait demandé ce que cette pièce représentait, mais Connor n’avait pas voulu lui répondre. Il avait gardé cette névrose pour lui, cachant cette honte qui le rongeait. L’idée que son ami puisse le juger était insupportable.

En fait, Connor n’avait parlé de ses troubles que trois ans auparavant. Soit au bout de quatre ans de relation.

Il avait trouvé le courage d’en parler pendant une période où tout allait bien et que ses rituels avaient moins d’emprise sur lui, une période où Gavin venait d’être nommé détective et où ils venaient d’emménager ensemble. Quand bien même : le fait d’arriver à en parler était une preuve de confiance inestimable.

Bien sûr, Gavin s’était douté de quelque chose, remarquant ce besoin que tout soit classé par ordre alphabétique ou par ordre de grandeur, que les couverts devaient restés empilés au lieu de former un fracas au fond des tiroirs, que la serviette dans la salle de bain soit pliée d’une certaine façon…

Mais Connor avait partagé plus, ce qui ne pouvait être visible, comme les peurs irraisonnées qui le saisissaient par moment. Ces pensées parasites qui germaient parfois, que ce soit au milieu de la nuit ou en pleine journée. Parmi ces absurdités, il y avait la crainte d’accomplir quelque chose de mal, de commettre l’irréparable.

Connor savait que c’était idiot, mais ces pensées s’insinuaient dans son esprit et le hantaient pendant quelques heures, quelques jours. Et quand l’angoisse était trop forte, il avait besoin de faire tourner cette pièce, il avait besoin de ranger, de se focaliser entièrement sur un travail précis et d’oublier ses démons.

Exposer tous ces mécanismes lui avait demandé beaucoup d’efforts, mais ils avaient été récompensés : au lieu de se moquer, au lieu de nier qu’un esprit puisse fonctionner de cette façon, Gavin l’avait serré dans ses bras.

Ils s’étaient soutenus durant toutes ces années, alors qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à oublier de s’aimer après tant de secrets partagés ?

Était-ce vraiment leur fin ? N’arrivaient-ils plus à se soutenir ? Est-ce que leurs forces s’étaient amoindries ?

Et l’accident prouvait qu’ils étaient négligents, que les vœux de chérir et de protéger s’étaient racornis à cause du quotidien monotone, perdant de leur valeur.

Gavin tendit les doigts devant lui et observa l’alliance : cette preuve d’amour contredisait tous ses doutes. Connor n’avait pas renoncé, il avait juste attendu, comme à son habitude, le moment parfait, trimballant sa demande dans son sac et dans son esprit toujours si actif.

Quel abruti…

Quels abrutis.

Gavin saisit son téléphone et observa ses messages : aucune confirmation de lecture, bien sûr, mais il en était certain : le moment où son dernier message serait suivi d’un « vu à telle heure », le nœud qui s’était formé derrière son cœur disparaîtrait.

Depuis qu’il était rentré, Freddy était resté caché sous le lit, dans la chambre, n’osant pas encore explorer son nouveau foyer. La transition entre une cage et un appartement devait être surprenante, avant d’être réconfortante. Gavin connaissait la nature farouche des chats, et il lui laissait le temps de s’habituer à cette nouvelle vie : même dissimulée, sa présence annulait le sentiment de solitude.

Allongé sur le canapé, épuisé par son tour en ville, Gavin soupira : sept ans auparavant, il n’aurait jamais été aussi patient dans cette situation d’attente. Là, il se réconfortait en continuant à envoyer des messages à l’homme qu’il aimait, persuadé que cette infirmière ne lui avait pas menti : Connor était sauvé.

 _« Pour ton retour, je ferai une_ apple pie _. »_

Connor comprendrait sans peine ce que ce dessert voulait dire, et il se mettrait à rire comme Gavin le faisait à ce moment-là.

Car c’était pour eux un souvenir précieux, absolument précieux.


	12. Interlude 6 — 5 septembre 2031

« Gavin, je te jure, si tu m’approches avec cette spatule, tu vas le regretter.

— Quelle spatule ?

— Je sais ce que tu caches derrière ton dos. »

Connor ne bougeait pas de l’escalier, refusant de descendre. Certes, il avait une chaise pliée sur le bras qui commençait à peser, mais il savait que Gavin se lasserait le premier dans ce duel, alors il la posa près de lui.

Et, comme il s’y était attendu, son copain finit par hausser les épaules pour déclarer forfait, laissant alors l’arme du crime en évidence : une spatule couverte de sucre, de compote de pomme et de farine, mixture pour l’ _apple pie_ qui cuisait, en ce moment, au four.

« Et t’aurais fait quoi ? À part le dire à ton père ? »

Connor éclata de rire, descendant les dernières marches et se dirigeant vers la terrasse : après avoir ajouté deux chaises, il mettrait les couverts et il ne resterait plus qu’à attendre le retour d’Amanda et de Hank, qui s’étaient absentés pour faire quelques courses.

C’était la seconde fois que Gavin venait manger chez les parents de Connor, et de façon surprenante, s’il s’entendait avec Hank, il avait une bien meilleure affinité avec Amanda. Peut-être parce qu’à sa manière, elle lui rappelait Connor, avec cette volonté à être sous son meilleur jour, à s’habiller avec goût et à faire preuve d’un calme inébranlable.

Pour aujourd’hui, elle avait opté pour un tailleur parme, et l’un des pans du col était assez long pour servir de châle. Elle avait aussi réuni ses tresses en une queue de cheval épaisse, et, signe d’une certaine originalité, certaines mèches étaient teintées en différentes nuances de bleu. Amanda Stern bougeait toujours avec une grâce étudiée, la posture aussi élégante que celle de ces dames du dix-neuvième siècle et le contraste, quand elle s’asseyait près de Hank, avec son baggy noir et un t-shirt militaire, était amusant.

Hank Anderson, les cheveux coupés courts mais la barbe bien fournie, avait le regard d’un bleu délavé, tout le contraire des yeux de son fils, sombres et boisés, mais quand il regardait sa famille, la couleur devenait vive et étincelante. Sa carrure d’ours faisait qu’il dépassait Amanda même quand elle portait des talons, mais son ombre imposante n’était que l’appendice d’un amour protecteur.

Gavin, au premier coup d’œil, avait compris combien ils s’aimaient, combien ils tenaient à leur fils. Une famille unie qui l’avait pourtant accueilli chaleureusement.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, Connor voyait désormais Amanda comme une mère ; la femme qui lui avait donné naissance était tombée malade quand il était encore trop jeune, et elle était partie avant même que sa mémoire d’enfant n’ait dessiné les traits de son visage. Une fois qu’il avait accepté cette seconde maman, elle avait pu lui apporter bien du soutien, et Gavin était touché de voir combien leur complicité était toujours solide.

D’ailleurs, comme Connor avait souvent complimenté les talents de son petit ami en cuisine, Amanda, avec cette amabilité qui semblait venir d’une autre époque, avait demandé à l’invité s’il accepterait de s’occuper du dessert, et bien sûr, face à ces yeux d’inquisitrice, impossible de refuser. Et puis, ç’aurait été lâche…

Sur la terrasse, seuls les rosiers avaient gardé leurs fleurs ; les autres plantes s’étaient déjà dénudées pour l’automne, ne gardant que leurs feuilles encore gonflées de chaleur. Il faisait tellement bon qu’ils pourraient passer l’après-midi à l’extérieur, en priant tout de même pour que les guêpes n’approchent pas trop les assiettes.

Connor devait retourner à l’étage pour aller chercher la quatrième chaise. Quand il revint dans le hall, Gavin sauta sur l’occasion pour le piéger : il passa son index au fond du saladier à nettoyer et étala une trace de compote sur la joue de Connor.

La victime se mit à rire, essayant de saisir le saladier.

« Espèce de salaud !

 — J’ai laissé le paquet de farine ouvert dans la cuisine, fais gaffe, ou je vais en chercher ! »

Il fut obligé de poser le bol sur le meuble le plus proche ; hors de question de casser de la vaisselle à cause d’une maladresse.

Connor le saisit au niveau de la taille et essaya de le pousser jusqu’à la cuisine, jugeant que c’était un meilleur terrain de jeu, mais Gavin résistait plutôt bien, contrebalançant son poids.

C’était deux gamins de trente ans en train de chahuter, riant si fort que Sumo s’était mis à aboyer depuis le jardin, plus envieux qu’inquiet. Sumo était un chiot turbulent, tellement joueur et maladroit qu’il avait cassé, le matin-même, une lampe de chevet et Amanda l’avait interdit de revenir dans la maison jusqu’au soir. Tous ces éclats de joie lui donnaient envie de participer.

Tout d’un coup, sentant qu’il commençait à s’essouffler, Connor abandonna et recula d’un pas. Gavin interpréta mal ce recul, pensant que son ami préparait quelque chose, et un faux mouvement leur fit perdre l’équilibre.

Pendant un instant, il n’y eut plus aucun rire : Sumo entendit un bruit sourd et un grognement.

Gavin sentit son coude heurter le parquet, et son genou cogna celui de Connor. Ce dernier regardait le saladier qui reposait, en sécurité, sur le rebord de la table d’appoint.

« Heureusement que tu l’as posé. »

Gavin confirma.

« On aurait fui avec Sumo, sinon. »

Connor approuva, même si plaisanter rimait avec douleur après la chute qu’ils venaient de faire. Gavin remarqua alors que la trace de confiture était toujours sur la joue de Connor et il le lui fit remarquer.

Ils partirent dans un tel fou rire qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à se relever. Connor en avait les larmes aux yeux, un bras sur le dos de Gavin. Incapables de parler, ils eurent besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, et même après, leurs joues étaient encore rouges à force de rire, les abdos douloureux.

La porte vers la terrasse était toujours ouverte, laissant entrer une brise chargée de soleil. Ils n’avaient même pas fait attention au chiot qui jappait par moments.

Connor essuya enfin la trace et porta son doigt à sa bouche :

« Ça va, j’ai l’impression que tu as bien réussi le dessert. »

L’ _apple pie_ était toujours en train de cuire : le parfum qu’elle dégageait gagnait en intensité, prometteuse. Gavin espérait que Connor avait raison : il avait des parents à impressionner.

Il voulut le remercier, mais quelque chose l’interrompit, frappé par la situation.

Il était allongé sur son petit ami, dans le hall des parents de ce dernier, après avoir cuisiné le dessert pour la famille, la demande d’Amanda étant en fait une occasion de s’intégrer, de participer.

L’été se terminait, et il avait pourtant l’étrange impression que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer. Gavin posa sa paume contre la cravate, sentant le rythme cardiaque juste en-dessous.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, Connor. »

Un coup sec et violent répondit contre sa main.

Connor écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cet aveu.

En trois mois, ils n’avaient pas une seule fois mis des mots sur ce qu’ils ressentaient ; ils l’avaient exprimé par des gestes, assez souvent, mais en fin de compte, confesser des sentiments à voix haute pouvait être aussi beau que de le démontrer.

« Je t’aime aussi, Gavin.

— Je m’en doutais, mais je savais pas si je…

— Il fallait qu’on tombe pour de vrai pour que tu te rendes compte que tu tombais amoureux ? » C’était une tentative de moquerie pour masquer combien il était, en réalité, comblé. « C’est original. »

C’était une tentative de moquerie pour masquer combien il était, en réalité, comblé.

Il amena son homme contre lui pour l’embrasser. Dans l’air persistaient les odeurs de gâteau et d’été, chaudes et réconfortantes.

Durant le repas, plus tard, leurs mains s’étaient croisées, ce qui n’avait pas échappé à Amanda qui nota un changement. Le sourire qu’elle adressa à son fils prouvait qu’elle était ravie, et elle n’oublia pas de féliciter Gavin pour le dessert, ajoutant que c’était certainement parce qu’il avait été fait avec amour.

Bien que très sérieuse, il n’était pas rare qu’Amanda plaisante, et, Gavin s’en rendait compte aujourd’hui, elle avait encouragé leur histoire dès le début, convaincant même Hank qui était, à cette époque, plus dubitatif.

Amanda lui manquait, à lui aussi…


	13. Retour

Commissariat de police de Detroit

16 juin 2038

 

Le premier matin où Freddy était sorti de sa cachette, il était venu se rouler en boule contre son nouveau maître, qu’il avait retrouvé recroquevillé contre un oreiller.

Après plusieurs tours dans l’appartement, le chat avait fini par se familiariser avec cet univers plus grand, plus chaleureux. De sa cage, il n’en avait que quelques vagues souvenirs.

Quoique ce fût tout de même curieux : l’humain, aussi, faisait parfois le tour de son appartement, comme s’il le redécouvrait, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Parfois, il observait les photos accrochées dans l’entrée et il ruminait. À d’autres moments, il vérifiait son téléphone, écrivant des messages à quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas les lire.

Dans les espaces creux, il semblait perdu et, surtout, profondément malheureux.

Malgré cet état un peu déprimé, son maître n’était pas avare en câlins, et Freddy ronronnait comme une vieille chaudière, le front brûlant de bonheur. Sa présence aidait vraiment Gavin, lui qui commençait à perdre patience.

La veille, il avait mis son réveil avec l’intention de retourner au commissariat : il avait besoin de s’occuper, autrement, il allait devenir fou avant le retour de Connor. Ses messages, quarante-et-un jusqu’à maintenant, étaient des bouteilles à la mer qui n’avaient pas encore été lus par leur destinataire, mais il ne perdait pas espoir et persistait à rappeler à son homme qu’il pensait toujours à lui.

La voiture n’était pas encore réparée, ce qui obligeait Gavin à se déplacer en métro. En chemin, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il cherchait les titres des Guns N’Roses.

Leurs chansons n’avaient jamais paru aussi amères.

Combien de fois il avait entendu Connor chanter par-dessus la voix d’Axl ? Combien de fois ils avaient repris le refrain de _Civil War_ ensemble ? Ou de _Bad Apples_  ? Combien de fois Connor avait abandonné de finir _Don’t Cry_ , trop ému par ce morceau ? Surtout quand il regardait Gavin enchantant «  _I still love you_  » ?

Gavin sortit son portable et, guidé par la voix du chanteur, écrivit un passage de _November Rain_.

_« So never mind the darkness._

_We still can find a way,_

_‘Cause nothin’ lasts forever,_

_Even cold November rain. »_

Gavin le savait : quand Connor se réveillerait, il compléterait la suite, comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Debout, seul dans la foule qui avait rempli le wagon, Gavin fixait l’écran ; il aurait donné cher pour que son homme réagisse dans la minute, lui réponde là, maintenant, sans attendre. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour, à rentrer pour se terrer dans leur appartement.

Alors, pour regagner quelques forces, il changea de groupe, presque à contrecœur, et resta avec les Ramones jusqu’à destination.

Devant le commissariat, des collègues discutaient, prenant le soleil en même temps que leur pause, savourant soit un café, une cigarette, une bonne conversation, ou, pour certains, les trois en même temps. Les uniformes noirs contrastaient avec la verdure qui entourait l’établissement et bordait le chemin qui menait au parking. Quel bonheur de pouvoir sortir, les talons plantés dans l’herbe, les joues réchauffées par les premiers rayons.

Si ce plaisir semblerait plus fade à Gavin, au moins, bosser lui permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Alors qu’il s’approchait de l’entrée, des collègues écartèrent leur cigarette ou leur gobelet de leur bouche, hésitant entre un sourire accueillant ou une moue désolée. Certains baissaient le regard, comme si le détective était en deuil, et ceux-là, Gavin avait une sérieuse envie de les frapper. Quoi ? Pourquoi cette pudeur pleine de pitié ? Le prénom de Connor allait être un tabou ? Plus personne ne parlerait du lieutenant Anderson, même s’il était encore en vie ?

Dans le hall d’entrée, Tina discutait avec une femme sur le départ ; une jeune asiatique avec un cocard violacé, un cadeau récent de sa copine. La violence pouvait empoisonner n’importe quel couples et Gavin soupira, heureux que Connor et lui n’en soient jamais arrivés là.

En l’apercevant, sa collègue lui adressa un signe de main : dès qu’elle aurait fini de discuter avec la victime, elle viendrait le voir.

Quand il s’installa, son bureau parût plus petit qu’autrefois, les chocs récents perturbant ses repères. Arriverait-il à bosser entre les sonneries des téléphones ? Les éclats de voix depuis les cellules ? Les bruits de pas en continu dans les couloirs ? Les coups d’œil vers lui ? Il pensait que la tension entre ses épaules ne pouvait pas empirer, et pourtant…

Pitié, que cette putain de journée commence et que tous les policiers retournent à leur ordinateur.

Un gobelet rempli de café noir se posa sur le rebord du bureau ; une offrande amicale de Tina, sans oublier le sourire franc qu’elle lui adressa.

« Je sais que c’est une question idiote, mais… tu vas bien ?

— J’essaie d’aller mieux, en tout cas. »

Il la remercia d’un signe de tête. Le carton était brûlant, ce qui l’obligea à le laisser de côté.

« Quand on a reçu l’appel de la clinique, on a vraiment cru que Fowler allait tourner de l’œil. »

C’était dur à croire, mais en ce moment, Gavin n’avait pas la force de douter de quoique ce soit.

« D’ailleurs, Tina, tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette clinique ?

— Comment ça ?

— Elle était… bizarre. Je n’ai vu qu’un seul docteur, une seule infirmière, et ils avaient aucun logo, rien.

— T’as le nom du docteur, au moins ?

— Il a juste dit qu’il s’appelait Kamski. »

Si Tina suspectait que la mémoire de Gavin soit embrouillée par des médicaments, elle garda cette idée pour elle et prêta plutôt une épaule à son ami.

Le nom du docteur n’était pas un nom si commun : en cherchant bien, ils finiraient par trouver une identité, mais ça prendrait quelques jours. De plus, l’officier promit de récupérer le numéro de téléphone qui avait été utilisé ; le détective pourrait alors essayer de tracer l’appel.

 « On a eu très peur, Gavin, et on est heureux de te revoir. On espère que Connor sera vite de retour aussi. »

Le détective Reed était plus qu’un collègue ; c’était un ami, et cette rencontre, Tina la devait à Connor, grâce au fait qu’il ait réussi à convaincre Gavin de quitter le milieu carcéral.


	14. Interlude 7 - 11 mars 2032

Gavin venait tout juste de passer le seuil de la porte d’entrée quand Connor se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. L’inexprimable passait par des gestes de réconfort : l’étreinte, le baiser sur la tempe, le second dans ses cheveux.

D’habitude, les jeudis, le gardien terminait en milieu d’après-midi.

Il était bientôt 20 heures.

La journée avait été épuisante, aussi épuisante que la précédente.

La veille, un détenu du nom d’Alex Barney s’était pendu dans sa cellule. Son corps avait été découvert par Gavin et un autre gardien, trop tard pour être encore sauvé. Ce dealer de trente-quatre ans avait extrait les câbles électriques qui longeaient le plafond de sa cellule, et s’y était accroché. Pas de nœud, pas de crochet : les gaines bleues, qui avaient ressemblé à d’épaisses veines gonflées, avaient tenu, supportant le poids mort.

Alex Barney avait un joli visage, avec des lèvres pleines et un nez à peine busqué, mais la mort l’avait enlaidi : la pression autour de la gorge avait donné au visage une empreinte simiesque, et la bouche avait été étirée, boudeuse à l’excès. La peau s’était changée en cire humide, donnant des reflets verdâtres au teint hâlé…

Le détenu de la cellule voisine s’était plaint que sa télévision ne marchait plus, et quand il avait appris pourquoi, il avait essayé, la tête coincée entre les barreaux, de cracher sur le cadavre. C’était la seule réaction que la mort de Barney avait suscitée.

La nuit dernière, tout en écoutant ce récit, Connor avait bercé Gavin contre lui, à l’abri, sous les draps.

De toute la journée, il n’avait envoyé aucun message, posé aucune question : il avait patienté jusqu’au soir pour connaître la suite des événements.

« Que s’est-il passé, alors ?

— J’ai découvert pourquoi Alex s’est suicidé. »

Connor embrassa la pointe de son oreille, le soutenant toujours ; il l’aurait porté jusqu’au lit, il l’aurait soulevé, lui et tous ses soucis. S’il ne laissait rien paraître, il était quand même ému à entendre la voix brisée de Gavin, à sentir comment les mains s’agrippaient à sa chemise.

Mais le gardien hésitait à expliquer ce qu’il avait découvert, la mâchoire paralysée. Il articula un faible :

« Je sais pas si je peux t’expliquer ça…

— Gavin, je travaille dans la police, à Detroit en plus, alors il m’en faut beaucoup pour me choquer. »

Bien sûr. Le détective avait vu des cadavres, avait assisté à de violentes interactions, tout comme il avait déjà été témoin de situations gênantes, gardant toujours une neutralité exemplaire… Mais ce n’était pas vis-à-vis de Connor ; c’était par respect pour Alex.

Le gardien non plus n’était pas facilement impressionnable, mais ce crachat plein de mépris l’avait heurté, et il avait dans la gorge le poids d’un secret.

Il fixa Connor, son air attentif, mais sans curiosité obscène. Il avait beau être détective, ses traits étaient empreints parfois d’une innocence, quand il haussait les sourcils de cette façon et qu’il serrait ses lèvres. Gavin lui accordait une grande confiance, et il avait besoin de partager ce fardeau.

Le mieux était de commencer par le début.

Alex Barney était un chimiste des temps modernes, pas excellent, mais habile dans ses contacts, s’entourant d’une clientèle fidèle. Lors de son procès, il avait alourdi sa peine en se montrant désinvolte : la justice ne plaisantait pas avec la drogue, et elle montrait encore moins de pitié pour les dealers qui s’imaginaient au-dessus des lois.

Tutoyer les policiers et faire le coq devant son avocat étaient une chose, garder la même assurance en prison en était une autre. Le dealer s’était imaginé que les quatorze mois à l’ombre seraient longs, mais qu’ils passeraient plus vite en s’occupant un peu… et lors de la première nuit derrière les barreaux, la réalité le frappa dans les dents : il était en _prison_. Pendant quatre-cents-vingt-six jours, il allait partager ses repas avec des délinquants plus imposants que lui, des désespérés qui n’avaient plus rien à perdre.

À cause de sa première attitude, Alex Barney ne s’était pas fait d’ami parmi les gardiens, et ses tentatives auprès des détenus n’avaient pas vraiment été fructueuses…

Mais il ne s’était pas pendu pour attirer l’attention sur sa petite personne ; il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Gavin s’en était déjà douté quand, au moment de la découverte, il avait aperçu deux cigarettes sur le lit. Ç’aurait pu être anodin, mais Alex Barney ne fumait pas. Le gardien l’avait déjà entendu faire cette blague : « je me pique peut-être, mais j’ai les mêmes poumons que quand j’avais huit ans ! »

Même si ce détail l’avait interloqué, Gavin l’avait gardé pour lui.

Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de fureter et de tomber sur de nouveaux éléments, obéissant à une sorte d’instinct, alors que ce n’étaient que des petites choses qui semblaient sans importance : des heures échangées sur les plannings, de nouveaux liens entre certains détenus, un sac oublié dans la cour, un téléphone portable sans forfait.

Gavin était resté jusqu’au soir, il était resté jusqu’à découvrir qu’Alex Barney était devenu…

« … Ce qu’on appelle une “pute”. » Compléta doucement Connor, et Gavin confirma d’un signe de tête.

Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours, dans toutes les prisons du monde, mais c’était la première fois que Gavin découvrait les faits par lui-même.

En remontant la piste aveugle, il avait trouvé dans le portable une vidéo pornographique. Et elle datait de lundi dernier.

Du frigo, Gavin sortit une bière fraîche, malgré les températures frileuses qui allaient avec la fin de l’hiver. Quand il avait fermé son casier à la prison, le soleil s’était déjà englué à l’horizon : le genre de luminosité qui fait comprendre que la journée est terminée et qu’il ne reste plus qu’à aller se coucher, juste avant d’enchaîner avec demain.

Le directeur de la prison lui avait accordé, à lui et son collègue, trois jours de repos, mais Gavin n’était pas sûr de vouloir les prendre.

Accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, Connor réfléchissait. Il savait que ce n’était pas le moment, alors il garda ses félicitations pour plus tard, mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que Gavin avait assuré un véritable travail d’enquêteur. Un travail qui n’entrait pas vraiment dans ses fonctions pourtant, et qui avait été mené à bien. Les suicides en prison sont encore si courants que, sans Gavin, les raisons d’Alex Barney auraient pu être emportées dans sa tombe.

Quand Gavin reposa la bouteille, Connor en profita poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle s’attarda, comme si elle caressait en même temps l’idée que le gardien rejoigne la police. Cette lubie venait juste de s’imposer, mais elle avait en fait commencé à se former depuis un moment, depuis que Connor avait vu et revu les cicatrices. Celle sur le nez de Gavin n’était qu’un souvenir parmi tant d’autres : une cicatrice, plus longue, descendait sur son dos, de ses côtes à ses reins, tandis qu’une troisième, en forme de V, marquait son épaule. Et Dieu savait si une autre était camouflée par le tatouage sur son bras ; il était si grand que Connor n’aurait pas été surpris que ce fût le cas.

Le pire était qu’aucune n’était justifiée : si Gavin ou un de ses collègues étaient blessés, c’était, la plupart du temps, fortuit, car en tant que gardiens, ils s’interposaient dans les conflits et les lames de fortune dérapaient.

Et puis, il n’y avait pas que les entailles : deux semaines auparavant, Gavin s’était tordu le poignet en séparant deux détenus et il ressentait encore quelques douleurs.

Un vrai dompteur dans une cage remplie de fauves.

Connor s’efforça de repousser cette idée au fond de son crâne et écouta plutôt Gavin, qui lui exposa ce qu’il avait prévu : il n’allait pas prendre les trois jours, dès demain, il donnerait le relais à des collègues appartenant à une branche spéciale de la surveillance pénitentiaire, et il insisterait sur le besoin d’une autopsie complète.

Connor posa ses paumes contre la mâchoire de son homme, l’obligeant à le regarder.

« Gavin, tu es fatigué et tu as vécu quelque chose d’éprouvant. Prends ces quelques jours pour t’aérer la tête, d’accord ? Tu peux envoyer un mail à ton patron, mais ne t’épuises pas. »

Peut-être que Connor ne voulait pas qu’il y retourne : si les violeurs apprenaient que le gardien Reed avait mis à jour leur petit jeu, alors sa vie serait menacée…

Un peu plus suppliant, Connor ajouta :

« Repose-toi un peu. Pour t’en remettre, pour réfléchir, d’accord ? »


	15. Le géant malheureux

Commissariat de police de Detroit

16 juin 2038

 

Et Gavin avait réfléchi. Il avait surtout réfléchi à la proposition que Connor lui avait fait un mois plus tard ; celle pour qu’il intègre la police de Detroit.

Pour le convaincre, Connor lui avait assuré qu’il avait ce quelque chose qui ferait de lui un bon enquêteur : observateur — peut-être un peu inquisiteur, mais dans la police, ce n’était pas forcément un mal — raisonné, logique… Et puis, sa santé physique était un atout qui manquait à certains collègues devenus bedonnants !

Après plusieurs mois de réflexion, Gavin avait posé sa démission et passé le concours. Tout du long, il fut soutenu par le détective qui fut ravi de l’accueillir comme collègue, et en octobre, il avait rencontré Tina Chen, cette petite nana avec qui il s’était tout de suite entendu. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient le même humour acerbe et la même franchise.

Discuter avec elle lui avait fait un bien fou.

Autrefois, ces moments étaient d’une grande banalité, s’insérant au cours de la journée sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, mais aujourd’hui, Gavin mesurait mieux ces petits bonheurs, redécouvrant leur valeur. Leur effet placebo.

Ensuite, il s’occupa de diverses tâches, éloignant ses pensées de la clinique de Kamski. Les cauchemars rattachés à cet endroit, sous la lumière du jour, devenaient ridicules et le froid qu’ils lui avaient inspiré n’avait plus aucune emprise.

À un moment, Tina toqua contre son bureau et lui indiqua qu’un homme souhaitait signaler une disparition.

« Tu te sens de prendre sa déposition ou tu préfères attendre un peu avant de t’occuper d'une affaire ?

— J’ai assez attendu comme ça, Tina, t’en fais pas. »

Elle assura qu’elle pouvait comprendre, lui adressa un signe de tête, et retourna vers l’entrée.

Gavin eut le souffle coupé quand l’homme entra dans le hall, et il ne fut pas le seul : tous les policiers redressèrent la tête dans un seul mouvement, bouche bée, pendant que le géant essayait de slalomer entre les bureaux. Les épaules larges saillaient sous une chemise de bûcheron, et le rouge semblait vif sur la peau noire.

En apercevant ces mains, Chris bénit le ciel que l’homme soit un témoin et non pas un criminel : ses couilles rétrécissaient rien qu’à l’idée de devoir lutter contre une telle montagne.

Pourtant, seule la taille du géant était une menace, car son visage exprimait une telle tristesse que certains policiers basculèrent de la peur à la compassion. Aucune nervosité ne venait agiter le visiteur ; tout juste une grande lassitude, comme si les grands pieds étaient trop lourds à déplacer.

Même quand il s’assit devant son bureau, l’homme restait impressionnant. Le détective Reed redressa le dos, mais sans succès : il se sentait toujours intimidé.

« Vous avez dit à ma collègue que c’était pour signaler une disparition ?

— Oui. »

Il avait une belle voix sombre, le genre qui prend son élan depuis le fond de la gorge.

« Je vais vous demander de décliner votre identité.

— Je m’appelle Luther Andronikov. » Gavin haussa les sourcils et l’ombre d’un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l’homme : qu’une personne noire porte un nom russe ne laissait jamais sans réaction et Luther avait l’habitude des regards surpris. Il n’était pas afro-américain : véritable patchwork d’origines, Luther précisa qu’il était né à Vancouver. À trente-six ans, il était garde forestier, un grand passionné de nature qui s’adaptait mal aux villes, mais à Detroit, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie. « J’habite au 15331 Ferguson Street, avec mon épouse, Kara, et sa fille, Alice Williams, d’un premier mariage. »

Gavin saisit les informations sur son ordinateur, à la fois surpris et ravi de ne pas avoir à poser ses questions : les échanges n’étaient pas toujours fluides dans un commissariat, et il y avait des centaines de questionnaires à essayer pour obtenir tout ce dont les policiers avaient besoin, mais Luther était coopératif.

« Et la personne portée disparue ?

— C’est ma femme. »

Ah, il comprenait mieux : Luther avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps en questions-réponses interminables.

Sur son annulaire, une alliance dorée se patinait déjà, rappelant à Gavin qu’il gardait la sienne autour du cou, au bout d’une chaîne, pour le moment.

« Kara, donc ?

— Kara Andronikov, elle a pris mon nom quand nous nous sommes mariés.

— C’était quand ?

— Il y a quatre ans. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis six ans. »

Une histoire presque aussi longue que celle de Gavin et Connor.

Luther parlait sans difficulté, mais il avait parfois une absence qui semblait provenir de sa poitrine, comme un pincement de cœur si fulgurant qu’il paralysait sa langue, puis il chassait cette douleur du moment présent.

Une peine que Gavin comprenait, qu’il partageait même, et ce point commun le poussa à sympathiser tout de suite avec le géant.

« Quand est-ce que Kara a disparu ? »

Gavin regretta cette familiarité qui lui avait échappé : il ne s’était jamais montré aussi compatissant avec ceux qui venaient témoigner, mais Luther ne montra aucun signe d’embarras.

« Kara a disparu depuis deux jours. Je sais que c’est long, mais le premier soir, j’ai appelé et un de vos collègues m’a assuré qu’on ne pouvait pas signaler la disparition d’une personne majeure sous un délai de vingt-quatre heures.

— Vous l’avez vue partir ?

— Non, mais elle était à la maison, et… La maison n’a aucun signe d’effraction, son manteau et ses chaussures n’étaient plus là, et tout était en ordre.

— Vous vous étiez disputés ? »

Luther soupira : le policier au téléphone lui avait demandé la même chose, alors Luther donna au détective la même réponse :

« Non, tous les couples ont des problèmes, monsieur, euh, détective Reed, » se corrigea Luther en lisant rapidement le nom sur la plaque, « mais Kara et moi ne nous disputions que si l’un ou l’autre s’était trompé de date pour un rendez-vous médical ou avait oublié de racheter du papier toilette. » Luther essaya de rire comme c’était du vécu, mais ce souvenir était plus douloureux qu’amusant. « Et puis, il y a Alice. Elle a huit ans et je l’élève comme ma propre fille, mais Kara ne la laisserait jamais, elle lui aurait dit quelque chose…

— Elle aurait pu lui demander de garder un secret ?

— La petite ne dort plus depuis deux nuits tellement elle pleure, détective. Hier soir, elle est venue dormir avec moi : elle a peur que je l’abandonne aussi. Si elle savait quelque chose, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça. »

Gavin devait reconnaître que Luther avait raison. La peur de l’abandon est une chose pour laquelle les enfants ne peuvent pas mentir.

« Vous avez parlé d’un premier mariage, vous pensez qu’il pourrait y avoir un lien ? Est-ce que Kara av toujours des contacts avec son premier mari ?

— Todd Williams et elle ont été mariés pendant trois ans, mais ça s’est… mal fini. Il était chauffeur de taxi, à l’époque, et avec les voitures automatiques, il a perdu son emploi. Il a eu… des problèmes d’addiction. » La pudeur de Luther était noble : peu de seconds maris laissaient autant de dignité à leur prédécesseur. « Kara n’avait plus confiance et c’est la raison pour laquelle elle a demandé à avoir la garde exclusive d’Alice.

— Vous n’avez jamais été menacé par Williams ? Ni Kara, ni Alice, ni vous ?

— Non. Enfin, rien de grave : il peut avoir Alice un week-end tous les mois depuis deux ans, et on a bien entendu deux ou trois réflexions, mais rien qui ne ressemble à une menace.

— Malheureusement, on peut pas faire grand-chose… » Soupira Gavin. « J’imagine qu’avant d’appeler la police, vous avez essayé de contacter votre femme ?

— Son portable est toujours allumé, mais elle ne décroche pour personne. Ce qui est bizarre, c’est qu’elle a laissé son chargeur à la maison… »

Si Luther avait la carrure d’un buffle, il avait de beaux yeux de biche, comme s’ils avaient toujours été larmoyants. Gavin n’était pas surpris d’y trouver de l’incompréhension, mais c’était plus que ça, il y avait une sorte de… une sorte de tourmente ?

Le détective réfléchissait aux dernières questions, et l’une d’elles allait confirmer si Connor et Kara avait un point commun :

« Est-ce que Kara a… est-ce qu’elle souffre de dépression ?

— Non. Elle a eu des moments difficiles dans sa vie, mais elle n’est pas dépressive et n’a jamais eu de… elle n’a jamais eu de tendances suicidaires. En fait, elle a commencé à écrire un livre depuis quelques mois, elle s’investie beaucoup dedans, même quand… »

Luther était prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais pour la première fois, il referma brusquement la bouche, avec le réflexe inconscient de secouer la tête.

« Oui ?

— Non, je pensais à quelque chose, mais ça n’a pas d’importance.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Depuis quelques temps, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, si ce n’est qu’Alice a besoin de sa maman et… et moi aussi, j’ai besoin de Kara. »

Gavin garda le silence, au cas où le témoin reviendrait sur sa décision, mais il n’obtint rien de plus.

Dans la majorité des cas, ces disparitions étaient un besoin de changer d’air, une punition infligée à l’autre, et même si Gavin croyait Luther, son métier lui demandait d’être plus sceptique. Autant, il retrouverait Kara Andronikov chez une sœur ou une cousine, elle lui expliquerait que son mari avait commis une petite infidélité et…

Mais sa fille alors ?

Dans la fiche civile, la photo de Kara présentait une femme aux traits adorables. Fine et délicate, tout l’inverse de son époux. Même figé, son regard restait doux et bienveillant, protecteur dans un tout autre registre que celui de Luther.

Des troubles psychologiques pouvaient apparaître en cours de vie, et peut-être que Luther ne voulait pas reconnaître que son amour était malade. Ou était-ce Todd Williams ? Est-ce que Kara avait des comptes à régler avant son premier mari ? Son portable restait joignable, même si elle ne décrochait pas, peut-être parce qu’il était en possession de l’ancien chauffeur de taxi.

Sur une fiche, Gavin lista toutes sortes de possibilités, prêt à les rayer les unes après les autres.

Maintenant que le géant avait quitté la commissariat, Tina put se ruer sur le bureau de son ami. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit ? S’était-il senti oppressé par ce colosse ? Le suspectait-il ?

« Je sais ce qu’on dit, dans ce genre de cas, » répondit Gavin, fixant toujours l'entrée où le géant avait disparu, « que le conjoint est le suspect numéro un, mais pas lui… Tu sais à qui il me fait penser ?

— À Terry Crew avec tous ses muscles dans _Brooklyn 99_  ?

— Sors-moi encore une réplique de ce vieux truc, Tina, et je te fous dans une cellule. » Pour le provoquer, elle éclata d’un rire diabolique : elle lui réserverait son imitation de Rosa pour plus tard. « Non, sérieusement, il me fait penser à ce personnage dans un des romans de Stephen King, celui qui se passe dans une prison.

— _La Ligne verte_  ?

— Ouais. Il me fait penser à John Coffey. »

Avec ses yeux malheureux et sa carrure, Luther semblait être une réincarnation du personnage du King, et comme John Coffey, il semblait assez grand pour cacher un secret qu’il n’avait pas voulu partager.


	16. Est-ce que les elfes existent ?

Sleepy Hollow State Park

17 juin 2038

 

La sève qui suintait de l’écorce diffusait une odeur violente et sauvage, faisant de la forêt un sanctuaire majestueux.

Autrefois, ce coin de verdure servait de plage aux familles passionnées de camping et de pêche, mais le lac avait rétréci et les poissons qui y vivaient étaient désormais des espèces protégées. Les rives où l’eau s’était jetée depuis des années s’étaient asséchées, devenant des ventres de terre où des sapins avaient planté leurs racines.

Aux pêcheurs avaient succédé des randonneurs, aux familles avaient succédé des sportifs.

Tandis qu’elle attendait que Luther salue ses collègues dans la pièce à côté, Alice observait les photos de ce passé qu’elle n’avait jamais connu. Que ce lieu soit devenu plus verdoyant ne la dérangeait pas : bercée par des légendes celtes, la petite fille préférait la hauteur des arbres à la profondeur des eaux. Elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à regarder danser les poissons quand elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux et les branches chanter.

La voix grave, derrière la porte, rassurait Alice. Hier soir, Luther lui avait expliqué qu’un policier s’était mis à la recherche de Kara, et qu’il ferait tout pour la reconduire à la maison. Ce n’était pas une promesse, mais l’espoir lui avait permis de dormir toute seule.

Avec la disparition de sa maman, elle pouvait rater l’école jusqu’à lundi prochain et son beau-père l’avait emmenée avec lui sur son lieu de travail. Le parc n’ouvrirait que dans deux heures, et sa visite était donc un privilège. Les parents de ses camarades travaillaient dans des bureaux exigus, le dos courbé vers des écrans trop grands, mais Luther, lui, veillait sur ce coin de nature, libre et heureux.

Et puis, il avait un chouette blouson. Certes, il ne le portait pas en ce moment à cause des températures trop hautes, mais la veste reposait sur les genoux d’Alice, alors elle pouvait l’admirer autant qu’elle le désirait.

Le nom était cousu sur une des poches situées au niveau de la poitrine, mais l’enfant n’arrivait jamais à le dire correctement.

« Andro… And… Androki… Androkof… »

Elle avait été un peu jalouse que sa maman ne porte plus le même nom qu’elle, mais finalement, ce n’était pas plus mal. Williams, ça, elle arrivait à le prononcer, et ne pas réussir à dire son propre nom, ç’aurait été absurde…

Avec un geste plein de soin, Alice plia la veste près d’elle ; elle n’en aurait pas besoin, aujourd’hui. Durant les jours plus frais, elle adorait l’avoir sur le dos, et elle aurait eu trois sœurs qu’elles auraient pu le porter toutes ensemble tellement le blouson était immense. Mais ce matin, elle pourrait le rester ici.

Quand le garde forestier vint la retrouver dans le hall, elle plaça sa minuscule main dans la sienne, si grande et solide. Avant-hier, quand il avait tenté de la réconforter en caressant ses cheveux, Alice se souvenait qu’elle tremblait.

C’était dur de voir un adulte si grand pleurer. Voir leurs larmes tomber, c’était voir le monde s’effondrer.

Une brise venait secouer les feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant jouer la faible lumière qui s’éparpillait. Ici, il n’y avait aucun bruit de circulation, à croire que les voitures n’existaient plus.

Au sommet de quelques collines, on pouvait apercevoir quelques tours des villes alentours, mais une fois dans les sentiers des bois, la civilisation était oubliée.

Enfin, au sommet de quelques collines, ou une fois assise sur les épaules de Luther.

Sur son perchoir, Alice surveillait mieux les écureuils : de temps à autre, elle pouvait apercevoir une queue rousse et elle poussait un petit cri de victoire.

Luther retint un rire : si la petite se mettait dans un tel état pour un écureuil, qu’est-ce que ça serait si elle pouvait rencontrer un elfe comme elle en rêvait depuis quelques temps ?

Les elfes étaient les anges d’Alice, surtout depuis que Kara s’était mise à l’écriture de son roman de _fantasy_.

Kara cultivait un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui touchait au monde de l’imaginaire. Elle avait lu tant de sagas, qu’il lui arrivait de les confondre, pourtant, elle en parlait toujours avec une grande passion. Un peu de cet amour s’était transmis à sa fille, et Alice ne rêvait pas de princesses en robe rose, mais chevauchant plutôt des dragons avec une armure d’acier.

Sans pouvoir saisir tous les détails, elle savait que l’histoire que sa mère allongeait chaque soir sur son clavier était un récit où nains, elfes et humains partageaient un royaume. Des conflits s’oubliaient face à l’ombre grandissante d’une menace, des alliances se formaient, comme des trahisons faisaient basculer l’espoir. Parfois, lors du goûter, Alice demandait à ce que Kara lui lise un passage, et comme une lectrice avide, l’enfant avait hâte de connaître la suite, impressionnée par tant d’imagination.

Suite qui avait bien failli ne jamais exister, car quand Kara était tombée malade, au printemps dernier, ces royaumes sans carte avaient manqué disparaître.

Ç’avait été une période trouble pour la famille, surtout pour Alice à cause de tous ces termes  difficiles à comprendre. D’autant que « pyélonéphrite obstructive » était aussi compliqué à prononcer que le nom Andronikov.

Elle avait simplement compris qu’un des organes de sa maman ne fonctionnait plus très bien, et qu’il avait fallu le remplacer. Après une longue période de fatigue, Kara s’était remise à pianoter sur son clavier et Alice faisait tout pour l’encourager, la réconforter.

Comme pour se motiver elle-même, l’enfant surveillait tous les arbres qu’elle croisait, à la recherche d’une porte vers un jardin elfique, pour retrouver les refuges d’un autre temps.

Toujours perchée sur les épaules de Luther, elle finit par demander à retourner sur la terre ferme, impatiente de commencer sa quête.

Chaque feuille, chaque fleur était une préciosité qui pourrait donner à Kara assez d’inspiration quand elle reviendrait.

Avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne, Luther la rappela pour lui demander :

« Alice, quelles sont les règles dans la forêt ?

— Je ne jette pas mes déchets dans la nature. » Commença Alice en redressant les épaules, prenant sa récitation à cœur. « Je ne bois que l’eau dans ma bouteille. Si je rencontre des animaux, je ne dois pas leur faire peur, et si je veux faire pipi, je trouve un endroit qui n’est pas en pente et loin des fossés. »

Cette réponse lui allait, et il l’autorisa à partir se promener.

Elle n’était peut-être pas sa fille, mais Alice avait cette tendresse qu’ont tous les enfants pour la nature. Tendresse que Luther avait conservée même adulte.

Dans sa poche, Alice avait un petit portable, de ces nouvelles collections qui convenaient aux enfants avec trois ou quatre numéros de téléphone maximum. Toutefois, Alice en avait un cinquième : il y avait celui de maman, celui de papa, celui de la police, celui des pompiers et celui de Luther.

Le sentier était irrégulier ; les cailloux et les feuilles débordaient sur le chemin, et elle prit garde à ne pas glisser dessus. Lorsqu’elle s’arrêtait, elle entendait mieux les clapotis provenant de quelques ruisseaux cachés. Le parc n’ouvrirait que dans deux heures et pour l’instant, elle avait la forêt pour elle. Sans les randonneurs, elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de rencontrer un elfe ?

Sous ses pieds, la terre était moelleuse, mais elle serrait asséchée dès que le soleil aurait jeté ses rayons. Alice avait, dans le col de son t-shirt, des lunettes de soleil coincées, mais le verre teinté altérait trop les nuances de la forêt.

À force d’entendre les murmures de l’eau, sa vessie s’était mise à peser. Alice regarda aux alentours : inutile de craindre d’être aperçue, le parc était toujours vide, mais il y avait deux règles à respecter, alors il fallait trouver un terrain plat et loin des fossés.

L’envie était si pressante qu’elle pensait porter un océan sous son nombril ; elle essaya de presser le pas, sans succès…

Luther ne serait pas content d’apprendre qu’elle n’avait pas été vigilante, mais elle craignait qu’il ne le soit pas non plus si elle n’arrivait pas à trouver un lieu à temps.

Elle renonça à son sermon, avec une petite pointe de culpabilité quand même, et s’écarta du chemin pour s’approcher d’une pente qui devait finir dans un ruisseau. Elle prit appui sur des racines qui dépassaient du sol, s’aidant avec une branche assez basse. Tout en grimaçant, de sa main libre, Alice déboutonna son jean. S’accroupir serait une véritable épreuve avec un bras levé, mais elle n’avait plus le choix.

Le plus important était de ne pas tomber, ainsi, Luther ne saurait jamais qu’elle n’avait pas respecté les règles.

Quand elle eut terminé et qu’elle réussit à remonter vers le chemin, Alice était fière d’elle. Elle n’était pas tombée, elle ne s’était pas blessée et elle avait réussi à se retenir jusqu’au bout.

Un bruit provenant du fossé la fit sursauter. C’était un bruissement provoqué par quelque chose qui remue sous les feuilles. Un écureuil ? Une souris ? Ou autre chose ? Alice se pencha, prête à réutiliser la racine comme support. Elle était à l’affût d’une queue orange ou, pourquoi pas, une tête brune aux yeux noirs et brillants.

Les mouvements cessaient, puis reprenaient, comme hésitants.

Soudain, l’enfant prit peur : elle ignorait si des serpents vivaient ici, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vérifier.

Alice saisit la branche au-dessus de sa tête et l’utilisa comme le barreau d’une échelle pour se hisser jusqu’au chemin.

Là, malgré les pierres qui jonchaient la route, elle se mit à courir, impatiente de regrimper sur les épaules de Luther.

Ce n’était pas un serpent, qui se cachait sous les feuilles, bien que la forme aurait pu y faire penser : c’était un bras livide où quelques ecchymoses avaient fleuri. Les doigts, avec des mouvements saccadés, s’enfonçaient dans la terre meuble, et le membre orphelin se trainait avec difficulté. Des insectes nécrophages suivaient le sillon, guidés par la chair noircie de pourriture, mais quand ils s’approchaient de leur festin, ils étaient surpris de constater qu’il bougeait toujours, animé par une mécanique qui puait le fer.

Déçus, les nécrophores, l’abdomen débordant de larves, devaient faire demi-tour à la recherche d’un cadavre plus tranquille.


	17. Connor

Commissariat de police de Detroit

17 juin 2038

 

Le détective retraçait le chemin enregistré par le géolocalisateur du portable de Kara Andronikov.

Tout y était : heures, lieux, distances… même si certaines ondes avaient perturbé l’acheminement, interrompant le suivi. Aujourd’hui encore, la technologie pouvait perdre en fiabilité à cause de quelques aléas, mais rien qui puisse empêcher de mener l’enquête.

Depuis la veille, Gavin était happé dans cette disparition.

Il avait noté les adresses, mais Kara ne s’était pas rendue chez Todd Williams. Ils s’étaient peut-être rencontrés ailleurs ? Cette piste était trop évidente, mais il lui accorderait toute son attention jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse être écartée.

Et puis, il y avait ce brusque silence au milieu du récit de Luther, ce mutisme qui pouvait dire tant de choses.

L’homme avait gardé des informations pour lui, peut-être par timidité, peut-être par crainte, mais c’était une réaction courante : les proches notaient des changements et essayaient de les expliquer de façon logique, les jugeant indignes d’être notés dans un rapport de police.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur le rebord du bureau et, pensant à une coïncidence, Gavin crut que c’était Luther qui était revenu sur cette décision, qu’il avait décidé de lui parler. Quand il saisit le portable, le choc fut violent.

Connor.

Un message de Connor !

_« So if you want to love me,_

_Then darlin’ don’t refrain,_

_Or I’ll just end up walkin’_

_In the cold November rain. »_

Toute la pression qui s’était accumulée sur ses épaules s’écroula d’un coup. Ses poumons pouvaient respirer, son cœur pouvait battre à nouveau. Même le plus petit muscle de son corps se mit à trembler, rejoignant ce séisme de joie qui l’agitait entièrement.

Il dut raffermir ses doigts sur le téléphone, ou il tomberait.

Gavin était prêt à appeler son homme, juste pour écouter sa voix qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis quinze jours. Mais est-ce que Connor pouvait parler ? Est-ce que lui-même réussirait à parler ?

Un second message fit vibrer à nouveau le portable.

_« J’ai regardé les paroles sur internet pour ne pas me tromper, au cas où. »_

Personne ne regardait en direction de son bureau, pourtant, Gavin luttait pour que ses larmes ne tombent pas. Les mots, à l’écrit ou de vive voix, n’arrivaient pas à expliquer combien il lui avait manqué ; il fixait l’écran, indécis mais heureux.

Un troisième message arriva, ajoutant au bonheur que Gavin revivait.

_« Merci pour tous tes messages, Gavin. Tu m’as manqué. »_

Les bouteilles emportées par la mer étaient arrivées à bon port, et l’intention avait été devinée. Gavin ria et une larme tomba, mais il l’ignora, répondant :

 _«_ Toi _, tu m’as manqué : tu as dormi pendant 15 jours. »_

_« Mais je suis encore épuisé. »_

_« Tu dois rester encore combien de jours à la clinique ? »_

L’écran de son ordinateur, ignoré, s’était mis en veille, et la tablette avait été repoussée d’un geste inconscient.

La réponse de Connor le fit sursauter :

_« En fait, je suis dans le taxi. »_

Il rentrait. Il revenait à la maison.

Gavin bondit de sa chaise et se rua vers le bureau de Tina. Il s’embrouilla dans sa requête, mais Tina comprit l’essentiel : est-ce qu’elle pouvait prendre la suite de l’enquête pour aujourd’hui comme Connor était en route ?

Elle poussa un cri ravi, et le poussa à sortir du commissariat : qu’il aille retrouver son homme, elle s’occuperait de la disparition pour aujourd’hui.

Avant de le perdre de vue, elle ajouta :

« Mais tu me devras un repas, Gavin ! »

Le détective promit de faire un festin, puis il pressa le pas jusqu’au bureau de Fowler. Par chance, la capitaine était en train de siroter un thé, seul et le téléphone posé sur le bureau. Gavin en profita alors pour le prévenir :

« Capitaine ! Connor est réveillé, il rentre aujourd’hui ! »

Fowler n’eut pas le temps de reposer sa tasse : il comprit que Gavin avait besoin de sa journée et ne le retint pas. Même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas pu. Depuis son bureau, il lui cria quand même de lui donner des nouvelles, ce que Gavin promit également.

Tout le monde avait entendu la nouvelle et ils avaient tous hâte de savoir comment le lieutenant Anderson se portait.

Si la voiture était garée à sa place, dans le parking sous leur immeuble, Gavin ne l’avait pas reprise depuis l’accident, le volant lui donnant des sueurs froides, mais maintenant, il regrettait cette décision : le métro était trop lent à son goût. Même s’il continuait d’échanger des messages avec Connor, le chemin semblait être interminable.

Dans l’appartement, tous les volets furent ouverts et, pour Connor, Gavin vérifia que certains éléments étaient en ordre. Les couverts étaient empilés correctement et les chemises étaient bien rangées par couleur. Le plaid sur le fauteuil était plié d’une façon à peu près similaire à celle de Connor. La veille, il avait changé les draps et se félicita pour son instinct.

Rien n’était assez parfait pour quelqu’un d’aussi perfectionniste que Connor, mais ça irait.

Quand Gavin entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, il eut la présence d’esprit de retirer son alliance et de la cacher dans la poche de son jean, la chaîne cliquetant contre la bague.

Aussi inquiet que Freddy, il s’approcha avec lenteur du hall, la gorge nouée : il avait envie de pleurer, tant à cause du sentiment de joie, que celui de tristesse.

Connor se tenait sur le seuil de leur appartement, comme une illusion, un fantasme. Et s’il avait fini par devenir fou ? Et si Connor ne pouvait pas rentrer ?

« Oh mon dieu… »

Gavin reconnaissait sans peine les traits de son partenaire, cette bouche bien dessinée, ces yeux sombres, ces grains de beauté si nombreux, mais il avait maigri, sa barbe avait poussé, et il semblait épuisé. Terriblement épuisé. Ses cernes étaient effrayants, plus gris que violets, le rendant aussi pâle qu’un mort.

Connor avait aussi du mal à croire qu’il était de retour chez lui. Sa paume effleura le bois de la porte, celui du meuble de l’entrée, où ils avaient l’habitude de poser leurs clés, et enfin, elle se posa contre le dos tremblant de Gavin.

En faisant attention à ne pas toucher l’épaule qui avait été blessée, Gavin le serra contre lui, incapable de maîtriser les frissons qui le secouaient. C’était la fin du printemps, le soleil était radieux, et pourtant, il avait tellement froid…

Les corps avaient été anéantis par cet événement, et incapables de tenir debout davantage, ils glissèrent doucement jusqu’au sol, se soutenant toujours. Au sol, Connor se recroquevilla contre Gavin, les genoux repliés sous la jambe de son homme, la joue contre son épaule. Il voulut relever son bras encore douloureux, mais finit par le laisser pendre, sentant que les sutures tiraient et que les muscles étaient encore en pleine cicatrisation.

Gavin était effrayé : sous ses paumes, il sentait combien Connor avait maigri. Les côtes butaient contre ses doigts, presque fragiles.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Connor. »

La question de Hank lui revenait en tête. Il l’avouait : c’était lui, qui tenait le volant, c’était lui, qui avait guidé la voiture vers la pente.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Gavin. »

Sa voix, alourdie par la fatigue, semblait plus grave.

Connor avait fermé les yeux, se demandant comment on pouvait dormir pendant deux semaines et être aussi fatigué. Une présence frôla soudain son mollet, et il sursauta, remarquant l’étrange chat noir, l’oreille abîmée évidente dans la fourrure charbon.

« Tient ? Qui est-ce ?

— Je te présente Freddy. Freddy Krueger. »

Connor approuva ce nom, rigolant tandis qu’il approcha ses doigts vers l’oreille intacte, gratouillant la base.

« Il est adorable. »

Son sourire était un peu triste, et Gavin lui demanda si quelque chose n’allait pas.

« J’ai perdu quelque chose, dans l’accident, » soupira Connor, et Gavin devina tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

« Quelque chose d’important ?

— Oui. Enfin, c’était… Bref. On aurait pu perdre plus.

— Tu vas peut-être retrouver ce que tu as perdu ? »

Gavin sentait sous sa fesse l’alliance, réfléchissant à la manière d’aborder ce sujet. Pour le moment, Connor avait besoin de repos : ça faisait assez d’ascenseur émotionnel pour aujourd’hui.

« J’en doute, Gavin, mais ce n’est pas grave. On aurait pu perdre beaucoup plus. »

Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir, autrement, Gavin l’aurait porté jusqu’à la salle de bains, mais il lui prêta au moins une épaule, le bras autour de sa taille. La veste que Connor portait était la même que celle du jour de l’accident, et la clinique, si elle avait essayé de la laver, n’était pas parvenue à nettoyer le sang qui avait bruni.

Gavin voulut l’aider à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, mais Connor lui assura qu’il pourrait le faire. Il eut ce geste curieux, celui d’agripper sa propre chemise, comme s’il avait eu peur que son partenaire ne l’écoute pas et insiste.

La blessure était sûrement horrible à voir : la chair boursouflée devait être maintenue par des agrafes en métal, soit rougie, soit bleuie par l’impact.

De toute façon, Connor devra porter le bandage recouvert de plastique pendant deux ou trois jours, au minimum ; il souhaitait épargner ça à son homme.

Pendant que l’eau coulait depuis la salle de bains, cette petite pièce attenante à la chambre et uniquement séparée par un mur de verre poli, Gavin ferma les volets, chassant le soleil. Des rayons persistaient et apportaient une pénombre dorée dans leur nid.

Bien sûr que Connor était fatigué, mais Gavin se souvint d’un détail, et, tout en observant la silhouette en train de se sécher, lui demanda :

« Ils t’ont donné des médicaments ?

— Je crois. C’est curieux, tous mes souvenirs sont flous… »

Gavin ouvrit la sacoche, grimaçant en sentant sous ses doigts le cuir noir durci par du sang séché, et fouilla à l’intérieur. Il trouva trois boîtes de médicaments identiques à celles que la clinique lui avait laissées. Têtu, le détective n’en avait pas parlé à son médecin, d’autant que depuis qu’il s’en était débarrassé, il se sentait bien mieux, alors il n’avait pas vu l’intérêt de les mentionner.

« On devrait les jeter. » Suggéra Gavin quand Connor s’assit sur le rebord du lit.

Il était peut-être exténué, il s’était quand même rasé, mettant en évidence ses joues plus creuses que d’habitude. Gavin se souvint qu’il devait faire une _apple pie_.

« Pourquoi ? C’est un traitement prescrit par l’hôpital et…

— C’est un traitement qui abrutie, Connor. J’en avais aussi à prendre, j’étais épuisé quand je suis rentré, je n’y ai pas retouché et je me suis senti vraiment mieux. Il vaut mieux les balancer à la poubelle.

— C’est bien toi, » murmura Connor, « rebelle jusqu’au bout. »

C’était vrai que, de son côté, Connor se montrait toujours sage et obéissant. Si la clinique lui avait laissé trois boîtes de médicaments, avec le dosage indiqué dessus, alors Connor suivrait scrupuleusement les indications jusqu’à la dernière pilule.

« C’est bien toi aussi, suivant aveuglement des ordres.

— Tu ne te plains jamais quand ce sont les tiens. »

Gavin lui caressa la joue, perturbé par la fragilité de ce visage qu’il voulait reconnaître. Il lui demanda de promettre d’en parler avec leur médecin.

« Je vais te prendre rendez-vous avec Shinohara, et je veux que tu lui demandes son avis, ok ? »

Connor hocha la tête. Il lui demanda soudain s’il allait retourner au travail, et quand il apprit que Gavin avait sa journée, il se sentit soulagé : le sommeil allait l’assommer d’un coup, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de Gavin près de lui.

Même après la douche, même sous les draps, ses jambes étaient secouées par quelques spasmes. Gavin gardait sa main contre ses lèvres, à la fois triste et soulagé. Même Freddy ne parvenait pas à briser le silence ; son ronronnement semblait trop lointain.

« J’ai eu tellement peur, Connor. »

En entendant cette voix brisée, des larmes commencèrent à couler. Connor était déjà blotti contre Gavin, mais il avait assez de force pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils tremblaient comme en plein mois de janvier, mais à mesure qu’ils se répétaient qu’ils s’aimaient, les spasmes finirent par disparaître.

Enfin, à l’abri dans ce lit, pressé contre Gavin, Connor s’endormit, un sourire tranquille sur la bouche, inspiré par toutes ces déclarations.

Gavin lui avait manqué, entendre qu’il l’aimait lui avait encore plus manqué.


End file.
